Crestfall Academy
by come down from your tower
Summary: Jack and his friends Eddie, Jerry, and Milton are all accepted into the Crestfall Academy Boarding school. While there, they meet Kim, Grace, and Julie. Ahh I suck at summaries i know please give it a chance! Jack/Kim, Jerry/Grace/Eddie, Julie/Milton. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Its me again (; I think I figured out how to add new chapters? Lmao i am so sorry I am new at this so I honestly have no idea. So until I know for sure here is the first chapter of a little story I like to call Crestfall Academy :D **

* * *

**Jacks POV**

"Jackson, wake up!" I could faintly hear. I rolled over to look at my alarm clock. 6:00 am. "Go away" I said into my pillow. "Now, now, don't you want to get to school on time?" I recognized the voice, it was that of my mothers. I groaned. "Fine, fine i'll wake up." I reluctantly sat up and rolled off the bed, accidentally landing on the floor. I groaned even louder and I heard laughter at the door.

"Yo, we gotta go, man! Your the one who convinced us to join this boarding school, so get your lazy ass up!" My best friend Jerry Martinez yelled. "Jerry, language! although, Jackson, he is right, we must leave soon!" My other best friend Milton Krupnick pipped up. I grimaced at my full name. "Don't. Call. Me. Jackson" I growled. "Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" My other best friend Eddie Johnson said sarcastically. "Actually, I did, and I'M GOING!" I shouted the last part which made the 3 jump. I smirked. "Whatever, man. We got to leave soon so get ready!" Jerry hollered on the way out.

I stood up and began packing all my electronics, pictures, chargers, etc. My mom had already packed all my clothes yesterday and my uniform. _Stupid school uniforms! _ I thought bitterly. Unfortunately, at the Crestfall Academy Boarding School, all students are required to wear uniforms.

My mom had been wanting to send me to this school for all 4 years of high school, and since I didn't want to be alone, I persuaded my friends to join with me. It was pretty easy, actually, considering how amazing the school is. Milton instantly said yes when he heard about the state-of-the-art science lab, Jerry when they had a dance team, and Eddie because they serve free food. I chuckled to myself. _I have some pretty strange friends_.

After finally packing all my stuff I quickly hopped in the shower and threw on my black skinny jeans, my favorite diamond t-shirt (**its an expensive clothing line**) and a hoodie. I slipped on my black vans and headed out the door when I rammed into my 17 year old sister, Melissa. "Wow, Jackie, you clean up nice!" She smiled at me. I grinned and pulled her into a hug. "I'm going to miss you, Meli." She sighed. "Same here, Jacko." she gave me a sad smile and flounced back into her room.

I walked downstairs, examining the huge house I lived in that I would soon be leaving. I sighed then turned to see my best friends fighting over my homemade muffins. "No! The last one is mine!" Cried Eddie. "No way man! Jacks muffins are swag, yo!" Jerry slapped Eddie's hand away. "Actually, this one is mine!" Milton latched onto the muffin. I laughed as they kept shouting at each other. "No, your all wrong! This one is mine considering you ass wholes ate all the other ones!" I quickly snatched the muffin out of there hands and they pouted. I sighed and pulled out a freshly baked batch of brownies from the oven and there faces lit up

"Okay, since I made you guys come with me, I decided to make you guys some brownies. Now, I would suggest you only have-" Before I could finish my sentence I looked down and all of them were gone. "One." I finished annoyed. Milton smiled sheepishly and gave me 1 of his brownies. I smiled wide at him and glared at the others. Shortly after we all scarfed down our brownies, I heard my mothers heels click down the stairs and a sigh.

"Jackson, did you and your friends eat ALL the brownies you made?" My mother said sharply. I gulped, nervous, and all my friends faces went pale.

"Did you know, mom, that I love you?" I walked up, smiling huge, and hugged her. She rolled her eyes. "As if! You only tell me that when your in trouble or want something!" She smiled at me. "True, true. Oh, speaking of wanting something, mom I saw the sickest pair of-" I started but she just covered her ears. "LALALALALALALALA" She said loudly. I smirked. "Well, someones not getting a brownie!" I cried, and she kissed my cheek. "Mom!" I groaned and my friends snickered. "Don't you 'Mom' me, mister! Now grab your stuff! We have to go or else you will miss check-in time!"

Milton, Eddie, and Jerry sprang up from there seats and dashed out the door, my mom hot on there heels. Just as I was about to walk out, I turned around and sighed. "Goodbye Seaford." I whispered. "C'mon, Jackson!" My mom hollered. "Coming!" I shouted back, then sprinted out the door.

_**At the school**_

After a somewhat long drive, we made it to Crestfall. As the boys and I walked in, we were all speechless. "Woah" I said, in a trance of how beautiful this place was. It was a huge, mansion type building with large pillars supporting the base of the building (**i know i suck at describing houses, but just imagine like a HUGE fancy type building, but its a school)**. The dorm rooms seemed to go on forever, and behind the rooms I could see a football field, basketball court, olympic size swimming pool, baseball field, soccer field, and so much more! "Oh yeah, I can get used to this!" Eddie said, and we all nodded in agreement. This was going to be an amazing 4 years.

**Kim's POV (i wanted to switch POVs throughout the story so you can get a feel of how the characters react to things and such. yeah just enjoy!)**

"Thanks for the ride, Hobson!" My best friend, Grace Howard shouted at her driver. "Oh no problem! Have fun!" and with that, Hobson drove off. "Wow! Look at this place! Ooh! Can we check out the science lab? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Begged my other best friend, Julie Andrews. I rolled my eyes. "No, we have to check in!" I reprimanded both of them, once again hoisting my dress up. I hated Grace for making me wear a strapless dress. I looked down at my outfit: A pink, strapless dress that had lace all over and stopped mid thigh and puffed out a bit, my skinny brown belt, and white sandals. Grace insisted on curling my hair, so my blonde hair reached down my back in elegant curls. I turned to Grace. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a floral print blouse and black wedges. She straightened her long, brown hair so it reached down to her lower back. I examined Julie's outfit. She wore a plain white t-shirt with a high waisted navy skirt and some black flats. Her curly auburn hair was in a pony tail.

Grace rolled her eyes at me, obviously seeing the annoyance I have towards my dress. "Kim, you look hot. There are hopefully cute guys here, so be thankful I made you wear a dress instead of the usual jeans and a hoodie. You know, you have a body, its time to rock it girlie!" She winked at me and I laughed. Julie adjusted her glasses then sighed. "C'mon! Lets go! I swear you guys are so lazy" she said sarcastically, and I hit Julie playfully on the arm.

As we walked in, I couldn't help admire how beautiful the school was. I rolled my 4 suitcases (Im a girl! I own a lot of stuff!) over to where Julie was currently reading the schools map

I huffed as I set them down and sat on one of them. "Told you you shouldn't have brought all that stuff" Julie said not once looking up from her pamphlet. "Hey, at least i'm not Grace, she brought 6 bags!" I cried. I looked over to see Grace struggling to carry all her stuff. I smiled and walked over to go help her. After we finally brought over all 6 bags, I noticed a figure approach us. Or, me, as a matter of fact. I turned to see Grace on her phone and Julie still looking at the map. "Yo, girl, What it do" Said the boy, winking at me. I had to choke back a laugh. "Pardon me?" I asked. The boy wrapped an arm around my shoulders, making an attempt to touch my chest. Oh hell no. "I'm Jerry, but you can just call me the guy you've been waiting for" He grinned at me. I raised my eyebrows at Jerry. "Your not him." I responded coldy. Before he could open his mouth too say anything, I grabbed his arm and flipped him, his back making a satisfying "thud" onto the ground.

Grace looked at me bewildered. "Kim! What are you doing! He was just trying to flirt with you!" She whisper-yelled at me, and I rolled my eyes in response. She ran over to help, offering a hand up. "I'm so so so so so sorry about my friend Kim. She's PMS-ing" Grace said to the boy. "HEY!" I shouted. She ignored me and kept talking to Jerry. "Are you okay?" she asked clammy. Jerry looked up at me and said some things in spanish. I turned to Grace. "Grace? Whats he saying?" Grace giggled then said "Jerry said: 'Woah there girl I was just trying to be nice!' and a couple other things that I don't feel the need to be understood" I glared at Jerry and he backed up, scared.

Just as I was about to yell at him for hitting on me, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Annoyed, I turned around. I gasped as I saw the figure that tapped me. He was cute. No, he was gorgeous! He had brown hair floppy hair, chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin. I could tell he had a 6-pack because his shirt was a bit tight, revealing his ripped body. "Hey, i'm Jack. Sorry about Jerry, he's kind of an idiot" Jack laughed. His voice sounded like velvet, and his laugh was so genuine. _What are you doing? Stop gawking and respond, idiot! _screamed the voice in my head. "Its cool. I'm Kim." I smiled and stuck out my hand.

As he shook my hand, I felt electricity shoot up through my arm. He smiled back at me. Oh my goodness his smile! Everything about this guy was perfect. Now, I understood the meaning of love at first sight. We stood there looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I made the mistake of looking into his chocolate brown eyes and suddenly felt lost. "Kim! C'mon! Lets go check in!" Hollered Julie. I snapped out of my trance and apparently so did Jack. "Maybe i'll see you around, Kim" he winked at me and I felt my knees go weak. "Maybe you will" **(recognize something? ;D) **I bit my lip and walked away. I glared at Julie for interrupting my moment with Jack but she didn't seem to notice. I sighed. Yup, this was going to be an awesome 4 years.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Im trying to add more to my Kick one shots and like I said before still trying to see how this works.. /: so dont judge me if i fuck something up. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Im back with another chapter of Crestfall Academy! Don't worry, Im not one of those authors who demand reviews. I mean they help, but I honestly smiled huge at how many of you put this story as a favorite 3 You guys seriously rock. I currently am working on the one shots as well, so i will be flip flopping between stories. This may sound super lame but i'm still trying to completely figure uploading and such so bare with me when I disappear. Love you all3 Warning: Profanity (I don't own kicking it, obviously, or any of the products/songs mentioned in this story. I just own the plot and my OCs)**

**Kims POV**

As I waited with Grace to get our dorm room number, my mind couldn't help drift off to Jack. Sure, I only said about 4 words to him, but I couldn't get him out of my mind. He was beautiful, kind, funny, charming.. _Snap out of it! You barely know this kid! _My inner voice screamed at me. I sighed. I was falling hard for a stranger.

I was so consumed in my own thoughts I couldn't even see Grace waving her hand directly in front of my face. "Kim? Kim. KIM!" She shouted at me. "Hu? What?" I asked, momentarily forgetting where I was. She frowned at me before continuing. "Our dorm room supervisor just told us we were rooming in room 115. And guess what? Julie's room is right across from ours!" She squealed then gripped onto my arm, dragging me to our room.

I walked in and gasped at the sight. The room consisted of 2 queen size beds, 2 dressers, 2 desks, a huge flat screen tv, and a large bathroom. The walls were painted sky blue, and a huge chandelier hung on the high ceiling. As I explored more of the room, I found a huge refrigerator, fully stocked with random beverages and food, and a microwave.

Grace came up and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Yup. I can definitely get used to this!" She sighed then flopped onto one of the beds. I rolled my eyes and started to unpack my things. "Grace, you really should start unpacking all your things. We have to be down in the food court for dinner about about 20 minutes." I reminded, organizing my clothes. She groaned. "I hate unpacking! Kimmy can you help me? I brought so much stuff! This will take me like 4 hours!" She exaggerated, and threw her arms above her head for the full effect.

I sighed. "Grace, it will take you no longer than 10 minutes if you start now. Plus I have my own shit to unpack."

She groaned even louder in response. "Please?"

"No." I replied flatly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

I finally gave up. "FINE! I'LL HELP YOU! JUST PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted. shut her mouth instantly and grinned. "Glad you'd see it my way Kimmy!" And with that, she flounced into the bathroom. I chuckled and continued unpacking my things. I picked up a familiar scarf and sighed. My sister, Anna, made this scarf for me for my 10th. I ran my fingers over the soft fabric, a soft smile forming on my face. I never realized how much I'd miss my sister.

I placed all my clothes in the dresser, filling it up to the brim. Perhaps bringing pretty much my entire closet was a bad idea considering this school had uniforms, but oh well. I took over one of the desks, decorating it with all my pictures, frames, electronics, chargers, etc. I plugged my Macbook pro in, as well as my Iphone. I smiled, proud of all the unpacking I had gotten done. I sighed and looked around the room once more. This was where I was going to be for my entire freshman year. I wonder what the boys rooms look like. My mind drifted once again to Jack. _This is starting to become unhealthy, how much you think about him. _I couldn't help but agree.

"Kim, sweetie, would you be a doll and hand me my phone from inside my purse? Thanks hun!" Grace called from the bathroom, interrupting me from my thoughts.

I reluctantly walked over to her purse and latched onto her phone. I walked into the bathroom and set her phone down on the counter. "Oh I hope you don't mind, I took over this sink." She said pointing to the sink with all her toiletries surrounding it. I shook my head. "Its no big deal." I replied before walking to my dresser, desperate to change out of this uncomfortable dress.

I picked out a loose fitting t-shirt, my victoria secret sweatpants, and slipped on my tall chestnut uggs. I quickly looked in the mirror and nodded in approval, only to turn to see Grace look at me in utter disgust.

"What?" I asked. "Sweetheart, your actually going to dinner dressed like that?" She pointed to my outfit. I looked down, examining my clothes, then looked up to face her again. "Yeah, whats wrong with it?" I asked, confused. She shook her head. "I refuse to let you go down there wearing your pajamas. What if that really cute guy you were talking to earlier is down there?" She piped up. "You mean Jack?" I replied. She gave me a "Duh" look then walked over to my dresser, messing up my recently folded clothes. "Hey I just folded those!" I cried, but she just ignored me and kept pulling out random items of clothing.

Finally she held up a pair of jean shorts and a bright pink crop top. She shoved them at me and pointed to the bathroom, not saying a word. I exhaled sharply, knowing very well I wasn't going to win this battle. I quickly changed into my new outfit and admired myself in the mirror. Grace really did pick out some amazing outfits. I wonder what Jack would think of it. I cursed under my breath. I needed to stop thinking about this kid. I quickly brushed my hair, my curls fading into soft waves cascading down my back. I pulled on my black low top converse and grabbed my phone.

Grace quickly trailed behind me, wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, her brown knee high boots, and a grey long-sleeved v-neck. "Wow. And I thought I looked good." I mumbled and she laughed. "Oh shut up, you look great. That shirt shows off your flat stomach and your curves, which is a good thing, considering the guys here are GORGEOUS!" She exclaimed and we both were laughing. Suddenly we heard a knock on the door followed by a familiar voice.

"Hey guys! It's Julie! Open up!" I opened the door and smiled wide at my friend. She was wearing a yellow ruffled shirt with denim capris and brown gladiator sandals. An unfamiliar redheaded girl awkwardly stood beside Julie. "Whose she?" I mouthed and pointed to the girl. "Oh this is my roommate, Stephanie! She's actually a sophomore, so she said she could show us around!" Stephanie stepped forward and greeted me and Grace with a huge smile. The girl was wearing a faded grey t-shirt with a pair of denim high waisted shorts over some black tights with black wedged boots. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and her side bangs covered half her left eye. She had on a blue plaid sweater and a lot of rings and bracelets.

"Hello, nice to meet you" She said politely. I could tell she was from england from her accent. "Are you british?" Asked Grace. "Yes, I am. Please don't ask me to say stupid things" Stephanie replied sarcastically. We all laughed and headed down the hallway towards the food court. On the way there I was silently praying I would get to talk to Jack again.

**Jacks POV**

I looked in the mirror for the 100th time, still unsure about my appearance. I had on black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up, and dark blue supras. I splashed on my signature cologne and turned to Jerry, asking him once again, "Are you sure I look okay?" He just groaned loudly in response. "Dude! You ask me this every 5 seconds! You. Look. Fine. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He shouted, putting emphasis on each word. "I just think I look to fancy." I replied, tempted to change my shirt again. I had to look amazing. I really wanted to impress Kim.

I sighed at her name. _Kim. _I couldn't stop thinking about her ever since I met her in the lobby. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. _Jack. Control yourself. You barely know this girl._ My conscience reminded me. But no matter how little I knew her, I was still falling for her. Hard. Which is why I had to look cool and not like a loser around her.

Jerry smirked at me. "This is about that Kim girl I struck out with, isn't it." He said. "What? No" I lied. "Whatever man, don't need to spare my feelings. I think her friend Grace is way hotter anyways." He smiled cheekily and I rolled my eyes. Jerry wore something similar to me, except his shirt was purple and he was wearing a black hoodie. I slipped on some leather bracelets and checked my hair one last time and headed out the door. Milton and Eddie greeted us outside there rooms. Eddie was wearing a black t-shirt with a blue hoodie, denim jeans, and converse, while milton was wearing his normal sweater vest, shorts, and ankle length socks. The guys and I snickered at his nerdy getup.

"Can you please change into something else?" Eddie pleaded. "Yeah bro, we aren't going to get very many girls with you dressing like a nerd." Jerry added. Milton glared at him. "For your information, I think I look smart. Now lets get going before were late!" Milton exclaimed and we all followed him to the food court.

Not much later we arrived at the gigantic food court. "It looks like the one in the Seaford mall" Jerry piped up, talking about the food court we had in our hometown mall. "I feel like I died and went to food heaven!" Eddie said in a daze. I looked around at all the stuff they served. Pizza, Chinese, Mexican, Italian… It felt like we were on vacation, not at school.

The guys and I got our food and sat at a nearby table. I looked around at all the passing students, and couldn't help but look for Kim. "Your so obsessed with this girl" Jerry said, taking a huge bite from his pizza. "Am not" I replied flatly. "Are too!" Eddie shot back. I glared at the guys but before I could answer the main doors opened and Kim and her friends walked in. My mouth dropped at the sight of her. I didn't think it was possible, but she got even more beautiful than the last time I saw her. She literally looked like an angel walking through those doors. Milton smirked at me before pushing my jaw up. "Keep your mouth closed, you'll attract flies."

Jerry followed my gaze to where I was looking at and let out a low whistle. "Damn, Grace is looking so fine!" He said softly so only we could hear. "Kim looks amazing.." I blurted out. "Go talk to her, dumb ass!" Eddie shouted at me. After mustering up somewhat of enough courage, I finally walked over to where she was standing. "Hey Kim" I said when I got close enough. She looked up and blushed slightly. I smiled. She looked so cute when she blushed. "Hey Jack" She gave me one of her million dollar smiles and I felt my knees go weak.

Before I could open my mouth to speak again, I heard my obnoxious friend Jerry behind me. "Hey girl." he walked up to Grace and wrapped his arm around her waist and she giggled. Huh. Thats a first. Kim rolled her eyes at Grace and turned her attention back to me. "These are my friends Grace and Julie, and thats Julie's roommate Stephanie" The 3 girls waved to me and I smiled back politely. "Thats Milton and Eddie over there, and you already know Jerry." I pointed to each one of my friends, Jerry earning a death glare from Kim. He hid behind Grace in fear.

"So whats up?" I asked, not knowing what else to say. "Oh nothing much-" she started to say but Milton interrupted her. "Hi i'm Milton and thats Eddie!" Milton beamed at her. "Hi! I'm Julie!" Julie stuck out her hand to Milton and he shook it, his cheeks turning pink. "So, do you and your friends want to sit with us?" I asked Kim nervously. "YES! I mean, uh, sure, thats cool" She said a bit to early. She blushed bright red and Grace started laughing. "Sorry about her Jack, she has been going on and on and on about how much she loves y-" before Grace could continue Kim covered her mouth. She glared at her then gave me a nervous smile. My eyes widened. Was Grace talking about me? Could Kim feel the same way? I wanted to jump around in victory but I was in public.

Obviously sensing the awkward tension between us, Eddie decided to break the science. "Lets go eat, shall we?" We all nodded and walked off to our table. How we were seated was Grace, then Jerry, then me, then Kim (I made sure she was away from Jerry) then Julie, then Milton, then Stephanie, and Eddie. Everyone was talking before the principal came out to give a speech.

Everyone was clapping and my friends and I looked around confused. "Clap. Its polite, and mandatory." Stephanie whispered to us. I nodded then started clapping as well. So we have to clap overtime our principal has to give a speech? Weird. "Hello, fellow high schoolers!" She said gleefully into the microphone. Her smile was so wide I was sure her face would crack. "My name is Mrs. Stern, and i'm here to welcome you all to the Crestfall Academy Boarding School!" Loud cheers rang throughout the room. "Now, to all you returning students, you know how this school works. But, these freshman don't. Thats why I have the student body president, Winnie, here to tell you all about our wonderful school!"

A tall girl with long brunette hair walked onstage. She had on little to no clothing and caked on a bunch of makeup. In my opinion, she looked fake and gross. But all the other guys seemed to worship her. Personally, Kim is so much prettier. She's not even wearing makeup and she's still the most radiant girl I have ever seen in my entire life. "Hello, freshman!" Winnie said sweetly into the microphone. "Watch out for Winnie. She's the most popular girl in this school. So stay out of her way and try not to piss her off, okay?" Stephanie whispered to us. We all nodded and turned our attention back to the girl.

"My name is Winnie Trescott, and i'm here to tell you how this school works!" My mouth dropped. "Wait, is her dad David Trescott?" I asked Stephanie, and she nodded. "Whose David Trescott?" asked Grace confused. "Only one of the greatest directors ever!" Kim answered. "Your into horror movies?" I asked her. "Yeah, my favorite was 'Death of a Ghost Hunter' **(i know thats already a movie I just needed a title, please don't kill me.)**" I smiled widely at her. This girl was literally perfect.

Winnie droned on and on about how the school works, the activities, the classes, etc. But I barely heard any of it because every 2 seconds I would turn me head slightly to look at Kim. Thankfully she didn't notice because she was either texting or listening to Winnie. Finally, she was over with her boring speech. "Now, I know thats a lot of material, but trust me you will fit right into this school! And if you have any questions, feel free to come up and talk to me anytime" She was looking right at me at that last part, and I could have sworn she even winked at me. I turned to look at Kim (again) and she must have seen Winnie looking at me too because her eyes were filled with… Jealousy?

_Oh please, if some guy winked at Kim you would go insane_! My inner voice told me. Couldn't have been more true. We all turned away from Winnie and ate our food. "So, Kim, where are you from?" I asked, wanting to get to know her better. She opened her mouth to respond, but was once again interrupted. This seemed to happen a lot. But this time, it wasn't by any of my friends.

Winnie sauntered up and was practically sitting on me before she spoke. "Hey there, stranger. I'm Winnie." She smiled sweetly at me as I tried to pry her off of me. "Uh, i'm Jack." I responded, her grip tightening on me. Jesus this girl was clingy. "Jack? Ooh thats a hot name" She winked at me and I felt my lunch coming back up. This girl seriously disgusted me. "So, wanna go out sometime?" She asked me seductively. I saw Kim put her head down. No! She doesn't believe i'm actually into this crazy chick, does she?

I grinned politely at Winnie. "Thank you, but i'm not really interested, sorry." She instantly got off me and brushed herself off. "Maybe not now, but trust me, you will" She whispered and flounced off, a group of girls following her out.

Jerry slapped the back of my head. "Dude! Why didn't you say yes! She was a total hottie!" I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm just not into girls who dress like that and decide to cake themselves in makeup. Plus, she was super clingy and weird" Kim giggled at my response, and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Jerry shook his head. "Who cares? SHE'S HOT!" He practically shouted at me. "Its about whats on the inside, Jerry" Milton reminded him. I nodded in agreement. "At least someone understands me!" I cried then high fived Milton. "Whatever man, i'm outta here. Gotta crash early, school starts tomorrow. You coming Jack?" Jerry asked me. I looked at Kim then back at him. "Nah i'm gonna hang here for a bit" He nodded than bounced off. "I'm going to go back to my room as well. Julie? Would you like to join me?" Stephanie said. Julie nodded then the both walked off.

"I'm going to go too, got to be prepared for the first day of school!" Milton said enthusiastically. "Woah! They have corndogs here? Sweet!" Eddie shouted than ran across the room. "And then there were 3…" Kim mumbled. Grace got up and gave Kim an apologetic smile. "I'm leaving as well. I promised Madison I would call her tonight. Seeya later hun, bye Jack!" Grace called back. I exhaled happily. Finally alone time with Kim. "You never answered my question, ya know." I teased. She smirked at me. "Well, I was, when Ms. Clingy decided to interrupt me" She replied and I laughed. "But, to answer your question, my friends and I are from San Diego. What about you?"

"My friends and I are from Seaford" I responded. "Oh I've been to Seaford! My grandma lives there with my awful cousin. Do you know her? Her name is Donna" My mouth flew open. Kim, the girl I am in love with, is related to my ex. "T-tobin?" I stuttered and she nodded. "I-I know her. Yeah s-she went to m-my school" I said nervously. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion and I twiddled my thumbs. Donna Tobin and I went out for a few months before I found out she cheated on me. She has been following me trying to get me back ever since. She's actually one of the reasons I decided to go to this school.

"Is everything okay?" Kim asked softly. I exhaled deeply. Time for the truth. "Me and your cousin d-dated for a bit, but she cheated on me." I replied quietly. I always felt ashamed telling that story. Kim intertwined her hand with mine, and my cheeks became hot. "I'm so sorry Jack" She said softly. I looked down before continuing. "Donna made me feel like a loser, like I wasn't good enough for her. Since then I haven't really dated other girls, I would always be afraid I was never good enough for anyone." I whispered. I had never told anyone that, not even Jerry, my best friend. But with Kim, I felt like I could tell her anything.

She shook her head angrily. "You shouldn't let Donna ruin your whole life, Jack. There are good girls out there that do think your good enough for them. Don't let one bad memory spoil your chances to be happy" She looked me right in the eye when she said that. Her eyes were chocolate brown with flecks of gold. She had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, and I was suddenly lost in them.

Without realizing what I was doing, I was leaning in. I'm pretty sure she was in a daze too, because she was leaning in as well. Our lips were so close, I could feel her breath on me. Almost there, closer, closer…

"Hey guys!" Eddie interrupted cheerfully. We broke apart fast, and both our faces were flushed. "You guys HAVE try to this corndog! It's amazing!" I stared at him annoyed. I was this close to kissing Kim, and Eddie just interrupted me. I froze. _I almost kissed Kim. _Well, this was going to be awkward.

**Soo what do you think? Yeah I know it sucks. Sorry. I will try to make it morrow interesting. Im thinking about maybe putting it in someones elses POV? like Grace, Jerry, Milton, Julie, Winnie.. the list goes one. Yeah? No? Thanks for reading3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Theres nothing much to say in this AN, so heres the 3rd chapter of Crestfall Academy! Thanks for reading (: (I don't own kickin it or facebook. Warning: Slight use of cuss words)**

**Kims POV**

I quickly ran to my dorm and shut the door. I pressed my back against it's cool frame, breathing heavily. My thoughts replayed from what had happened at dinner tonight. Seeing Jack. Eating. Talking. Winnie. Donna. _The almost kiss._

I still remembered what it felt like, his hot hot breath lingering around me, sending shivers down my spine. Looking into his brown orbs, and drowning in pools of chocolate. Leaning in, our lips millimeters apart from touching. I brought 2 fingers to lips, longing to know what his felt like. A thought occurred to me: _Does this mean Jack felt the same way? Or was he doing this out of pity?_

An ear piercing scream broke me from my thoughts. I looked around, trying to pin-point where the scream came from. When I made my way to the bathroom, I sighed and rolled my eyes. The loud scream came from Grace, who was currently coddling her curling iron like it was her child. "Did betsy die on you again?" I asked. Grace named all her electronics, which personally I think is a bit strange. She nodded and mumbled things like "Shh it's okay, please come back!" To the iron. I giggled and helped her up. "So, how was alone time with Jack?" She asked me. I exhaled sharply. Should I tell her?

"Well," I started nervously. "Apparently he's from Seaford. And do you remember my whore of a cousin Donna?" I asked her, and she nodded, crinkling her nose in disgust. "They dated for 6 months and little did he know, she was cheating on him. The entire time" She gasped and slapped my shoulder lightly. "No!" She exclaimed. I nodded and she shook her head in disbelief. "That bitch" She whispered.

I sighed. "I know! I mean, how could anyone do something so cruel!" I cried. "And especially since Jack is super hot!" Grace yelled back. I chuckled and nodded. "Also, something else happened…" My voice trailed off, unsure if I should tell her or not. A devilish grin appeared on her face. "You 2 kissed, didn't you." She said. My mouth dropped. How could she tell.

I gulped. "Well, not exactly." She gave me a confused look. "Well we were talking and I looked into his beautiful brown eyes and before I even knew what I was doing I was leaning in and his mouth was literally 2 seconds away from being on mine, but his friend Eddie came and interrupted us." Grace frowned. "Damn you Eddie!" She shouted. I laughed and she smiled at me. "He likes you he likes you" She teased, and I rolled my eyes playfully. " I don't know honestly. I mean does it mean he feels the same way? Or did he only lean in because he saw me and felt sorry for me." I asked, obviously over thinking the situation.

Grace simply responded with an eye roll. "Stop stressing! It prevents wrinkles!" She informed me. I chuckled. "So, how are things with you and spanish casanova?" I joked. "Who, Jerry? Oh. Things are fine." She responded quietly, not making eye contact with me. I frowned, knowing she was lying. Just like me, Grace couldn't lie to save her life.

"Grace.." I said slowly. She sighed then looked up at me. "Well, I mean I think I like him. But he's a player. I mean you heard what he said about Winnie. I just know that if I fall for him i'm going to end up with a broken heart." I rubbed her arm. "Gracie, if you really like this kid, you should tell him. Yes, there is the risk of getting hurt, but at least your putting yourself out there." I comforted her. She smirked at me. "Oh really? What about you, Kimberly? Are you going to tell Jack you LOVEE him?" She exaggerated 'love' just to annoy him.

I sighed. "No, i'm not going to tell him. Yet. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't tell Jerry." I told her. She shook her head. "Nope. Not doing it. He's the guy, he should make the first move." She stated. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say" I murmured than grabbed my computer. About a few minutes later a little box popped up on my computer, telling me Avery wanted to video chat. I smiled and happily excepted. Avery's smiling face popped up on my screen almost instantly. "Hey freshman!" She waved at me. I laughed. "Hey Avs! Whats up?" I asked. "Nothing much. Mom's been non stop crying ever since you left, Kim. Its ridiculous." She shook her head and I smiled. "One sec" she held up her finger and faced away from the screen. "MOM! I'M VIDEO CHATTING WITH KIMBERLY! COME SAY HI!" She screamed, and my mom appeared a few seconds later.

Her face instantly lit up when she saw me. "Hi honey!" She yelled. "Hey mom!" I smiled back at her. "Hows the school?" She asked. "Its good, I met a few students yesterday. Our dorms our great too. We haven't really started school yet, it starts tomorrow." I told her and she nodded. "Ooh are they any cute guys?" Avery asked eagerly. I face palmed as my mom gasped. Here we go. "Kimberly, your not getting into any trouble with boys, are you?" I looked at her wide eyed. "Mom! I'm 14!" I shrieked at her. "Still! I don't need my baby girl fooling around with high schoolers!" My face went red with embarrassment as Grace laughed at me.

"MOM! PLEASE STOP!" I yelled. "Kimberly, repeat after me. I, Kimberly Anne Crawford, promise not too bring any boys into my dorm room or do anything inappropriate with a boy at me school." I rolled my eyes. "I, Kimberly Anne Crawford, promise too never video chat Avery and have her invite you as well." I said, smirking.

Avery laughed and my mom cracked a smile. "Cute. Well, I have to go now, so i'll see you when we come visit! Bye miss you love you!" My mom called. "Bye mom!" Avery and I said at the same time. "Hey Avery do you want to say hi to Grace?" I asked. "Sure!" She responded, and I handed Grace the computer. While they were chatting I went to the bathroom and decided to fix my hair. The waves started to turn into frizz, and I wanted to fix it before school started.

After about 15 minutes I emerged from the bathroom. Grace handed me back my computer, and I saw Avery smirking at me. "Sooo.. Whose this Jack boy Grace was telling me about?" She teased. I gave Grace a death glare and she held her hands up in defense. "He's this guy.. A really sweet, cute, funny guy." I said smiling. "Aww! But you do know before you 2 date, big sis over here has to approve." She said sternly. "Yeah whatever. Hey I got to go, its getting kind of late and School starts early. Bye!" She waved goodbye and we ended the call.

I slipped on my PJ's and Grace groaned. "I don't want to go to sleep! It's 9:30! What kind of loser goes to sleep that early?" She whined. "The same loser who doesn't want bags under her eyes." I responded. She thought about it for a moment. "Touche, Crawford. Touche." We laughed and climbed into bed. I tried falling asleep, but something in the back of my brain kept gnawing at me. _What if I run into Jack?_

**Winnie's POV**

I quickly made my way out of the food court, my girls Lexi, Ava, and Cassie following close behind. "Where are we going?" Ava piped up. I let out a frustrated sigh. "Away from that group of freshman losers" I spat bitterly. Jack was the first guy to ever turn me down for a date. I had to get out of there, fast. Tears were threatening to spill over my eyes. I have never been so embarrassed in my life. Well, before the change…

I shook my head of the awful flashbacks. _Stop thinking about what you used to look like. Your hot now. Get yourself together._ I chanted in my head. I approached the bathroom door and ripped it open. There were 2 girls, probably freshman, standing by sinks having a conversation. When they saw me, they looked like deers in headlights. I smirked. "Get lost!" I hollered, and they quickly scurried away. I could hear my girls laughing behind me. "Look, even the freshman now how powerful you are!" Cassie cooed. I smiled. "I know. How does my outfit looked?" I asked the girls. "You look amazing, as always!" Lexi complimented. "Aww, thank you!" I smiled and turned to look myself in the mirror.

I pulled out my makeup bag and started fixing my foundation. My mind drifted of to the flashbacks of what happened at dinner. Jacks words kept repeating in my brain, and it stung each time I heard it over and over again. _Im not really interested. Sorry._

I looked in the mirror once again. I hated that Jack said that too me. I felt like a loser. Rejection is probably the worst feeling i've ever felt. I gripped my powder brush so hard, my knuckled were turning white. I was pissed. I vowed to myself that after the change, I promised to never feel this feeling ever again. Rejection. Worthless. A loser. As I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my mascara, when I looked back into the mirror, I gasped. A different me was staring back at me. I was fat, had red hair, glasses, and headgear. I looked like I just saw a ghost. I was looking at the me I used to be.

"Winnie, what have you done to yourself?" The old me asked. "What do you mean 'what have I done to myself?' I made us look hot. Were not longer the biggest loser in the school!" I yelled at the chubby girl. She shook her head. "Are you really happy with yourself? Being known as the easy girl who can score with just about anyone? The girl who is a bitch to everyone? The girl who gave up her best friend just to be popular? Your ruining our life. You may not see it now, but you will look back and regret being this idiot you are now." She snapped at me.

I gasped, appalled. "Oh, so being made fun of everyday and only having one friend is better? I only have one regret: Not changing into the me I am now sooner!" I screamed at her. I was so angry, I started to see red. Before the little twerp could reply, I threw my powder at the mirror as hard as I could, shattering it. I crouched down on my knees and was shaking violently.

"Win, who were you talking too." Cassie asked slowly. My head snapped up, and I realized I wasn't alone. "Please leave." I said softly, pointing to the door. I couldn't deal with them right now. I couldn't deal with anyone right now. I just needed to be alone. They nodded and walked out the door, giving confused glanced towards me. Once the door made a "Click" noise, I pulled my knees closer to me and cried. I didn't even care I was on a public bathroom floor, or who could hear me. I was hurting, and I needed to get my pain out. I cursed at myself for showing signs of weakness, but I refused to do anything about it.

I sat there for what felt like hours, just bawling my eyes out. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, followed by a familiar voice. "Winnie?" The voice said softly. I looked up. "S-Stephanie?" I stuttered. "Hi." She said awkwardly. I smiled and she offered a hand to help me up. I took it then examined myself in the mirror. I had eyeliner and mascara streaks running down my face, also making my foundation wear off. But I didn't fix any of it. I just turned to look at Stephanie, my ex best friend. "What happened?" She asked softly, and I sighed.

"Past me decided to pay me a little visit" I joked. She gave me a small smile. "I'm so sorry, Stephanie." I whispered. She looked down at her shoes. "Whatever." She mumbled. "Please listen to me, Steph. I miss you. I miss our sleepover and mall trips and vacations we used to take." I reminded her, more tears filling my eyes. She sniffled, wiping her eyes. She looked up and me, tears dotted in her eyes as well. "I miss you being my best friend." I said softly. She shook her head. "Well, it's a little late for an apology Win." She said flatly, a few tears slipping out of her eyes. She pushed past me and headed out the door.

More tears flowed out of my eyes as I looked at the mirror in shame. Old me was right. I was an idiot. "Oh Winnie. What did you do to yourself…" I whispered. I had given up my best friend just to be some bitch who hooks up with a bunch of guys. I completely ruined my life. I made a fake me, and up until now, I thought It was better than who I was before. I didn't create something great. I created a monster.

**Ta da! Sorry for the short chapter ): My computer is dying and my charger blew, so I wanted to type this up real quick and post it. Sorry if its a bit rushed. What did you guys think? I decided hey, lets give the other characters a chance (: so now you got to look at Winnie a bit more personally, and how she actually is. Oh and just in case you didn't understand it, Stephanie and Winnie used to be best friends for a while (even before her change) and in 8th grade Winnie dumped her to become popular. What do you think of the whole Winnie scene btw? Probably wasn't excepting that did ya (; Well next chapter will be there first day of school and trust me, I have plans for that. And i forgot who, but someone reviewed saying I should do Jerrys POV of how he feels underappriciated next to Jack, and I just wanted to say im already ahead of you on that hun (; thanks for reading you guys are awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys.. IM SORRY that I didn't update sooner! I am trying to make this chapter as amazing as the rest, and I had a bit of a struggle with it at first. I know, "Excuses, excuses." But in other news, Ichat Confessions part 2 is up! (: so yeah. Im so sorry, and thank you for reading! (I don't own kickin it.)**

**Miltons POV**

I smoothed out my blazer, pleased with the uniforms they assigned us. All my friends thought they looked stupid, but personally I didn't mind them. Not like I would ever tell them that, but still, its what I thought it. I examined the entire outfit in the mirror. For boys, a white polo shirt with a black blazer, the Crestfall symbol embroidered on the side. Black slacks, and any black or dark blue shoes you owned. As I combed through my red hair, I heard my phone buzz. I picked it up and smiled. It was a 'Good luck on your first day of school, hunny!' text from my mother. I checked for any messages from my dad. I rolled my eyes. As usual, nothing.

I felt tears threatening to slip out when I thought about my father. He left my family when I was 8, and i've hated him ever since. It was especially hard on my mom, but we got through it together. None of my friends know about my deadbeat dad, I just told him he died when I was younger. I didn't mind telling that lie, he was dead too me anyways.

I shook my head of my dark thoughts. This was a problem for another day. Today was an especially great day. It was the first day of school.

Unlike my friends, I absolutely loved school. Call me a nerd, but it's the only place I really fit in. I was never too good with sports, especially PE, but with academics I just felt at ease. School was the only place where I could escape the terrible pain of my own father abandoning me. While most students groaned about tests and homework, I find myself begging the teacher for more extra credit assignments. I was picked on a lot at Seaford, and I would ask my mom if there was something wrong with me for loving school. And each time she said the same thing. "Theres nothing wrong with wanting to make something of yourself."

Those were always my words of wisdom every time some bully shoved me or called me mean names. I tried not to care about what they'd say to me. They were just words, right? But nonetheless, it still hurt me. Thats why I was so grateful I met Jack. He would always stick up for me, and the bullies eventually left me alone. No one wanted to piss off Jack, considering he was a black belt.

I exhaled deeply as I repeated a mantra over and over again. _This school will be different. Your in all AP classes, so there are going to be kids just like you. You'll be fine._ My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash, followed by a groan. I rolled my eyes as I realized it was my friend and roommate Eddie, who had rolled off his bed. "Let's go Eddie, school starts in 20 minutes." I informed him. Reluctantly, he stood up and got dressed. I crammed a granola bar in my mouth and quickly brushed my teeth.

"So, are you excited for the first day of school?" I asked. He scoffed on response. "No way! Well, except for the fact theres a possibility I get to see Grace." He said dreamily. I froze. Grace? The girl Jerry obsesses over? Uh oh. "Wait. Grace? The girl Jerry is practically in love with?" I asked slowly. He just nodded with a huge grin on his face. "Yeah! Why?" He said, obviously oblivious to the situation at hand. "Gahh!" I screamed then face palmed.

Dropping the conversation completely, we walked out the door, only to be greeted by Jack and Jerry. "Hey guys!" I greeted cheerfully. Jack smiled at me while Jerry looked dead. I raised an eyebrow and jutted my chin towards Jerry. Jack rolled his eyes and shook Jerry hard. His head snapped up, his eyes wide. "What happened? What I miss?" He stated, confused. We all laughed at Jerry's outburst and made our way to our separate classes.

We stopped in the middle of a crowded hallway and said goodbye to each other. "Later guys! Me and Eddie have 1st period together. Total swag, yo!" Jerry exclaimed. "Eddie and I." I corrected him. He just rolled his eyes, and him and Eddie walked off. "Bye Milton!" Jack waved to me then walked to his class. I smiled to myself. It was nice to have a group of friends like mine, especially at a new school. I sighed and made my way to chemistry.

I walked through my class, looking out at the sea of students around me. Some were in separate clumps, talking about random things, some were reading or doing work quietly, waiting for class to start. I smiled. Maybe this wont be so bad. I took a seat towards the front and waited for the bell to ring, when Julie walked in. She looked around, spotted me, and smiled. "Hi Milton!" She smiled and me and I smiled back at her. I could feel my throat start to close up and my heart speed up. She took a seat beside me and pulled out her school supplies, organizing them on her desk. It took me a few minutes before realizing I was staring at her, and probably looked really creepy, so I looked away.

The bell rang, and our teacher rushed in, silencing all of the students. "Sorry i'm late class, I had a meeting this morning with Mrs. Stern." She explained to the class. She walked over to the whiteboard and scribbled her name onto the board in red pen. _Ms. Hastings _It read.

The rest of class consisted of her teaching us a new lesson, and writing notes. After she wrote the last bullet point on the board, she turned to us and smiled. "For the next 10 minutes of class, you are going to pair up with someone and start on this worksheet." She announced, passing out papers to all the students. I gulped nervously and turned to Julie. "Do y-you wanna be partners?" I asked, my voice shaking. She smiled and nodded. "Sure." I smiled and we started working together.

Every so often, I would find myself staring at Julie's face. She had the most beautiful blue eyes, framed by her black glasses. Every time she smiled, I noticed she had 2 adorable dimples on her cheeks. She had a button nose and wavy auburn hair. In other words, she was perfect.

When the final bell rang I found myself upset that I wouldn't be able to work with her anymore. She sighed and packed up her stuff. "Thanks for asking to be partners Milton. It was fun." She said, smiling wide. I smiled back. "Yeah, it was. Hey do you maybe want to hang out and have a study session on friday?" I asked nervously. "Sure! See you around!" She waved and walked out. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and packed my backpack. So far, chemistry was my favorite class.

**Kims POV**

I nervously tugged on the hem of my skirt as Grace and I walked through the especially large. I glanced at the uniform they were making us wear: A black skirt that stopped mid thigh, either a white or dark green polo shirt, optional light grey knee high socks, and a black hoodie with the Crestfall symbol sewed into the side. I looked around at the other girls who were wearing heels and a lot of makeup and felt awkward in my black converse**(1)**. I cursed at myself for just putting my hair in a simple side ponytail and not doing anything to it like Grace had.

Grace paired her uniform with black high heels and she curled her hair. Honestly, she made this ugly uniform look amazing on her. I was quickly brought out of my thoughts by her tugging on my arm forcefully. "Ow! What!" I yelled. "Hottie coming your way!" She whispered-yelled. I turned and saw a tall, blonde boy with green eyes. "I'll give you and Abercrombie**(2)** model over there some space." She whispered than walked off. He was cute, i'll give him that, but he was missing something..

_He's not Jack? _My inner voice mocked me. Thats what it is. "Hey beautiful." The boy smiled and winked at me. I forced on a tight smile and stuck out my hand. "Hi. I'm Kim." Instead of shaking my hand, he abruptly wrapped an arm around my waist and yanked me closer to him. I raised my eyebrows as he smirked at me. "I'm Conner. So, you, me, tonight, my room. 7:00 pm. Don't be late." He ordered. I scoffed. "No thanks, Romeo." I replied sarcastically.

His grip tightened on my waist, bringing his face closer to mine. "Are you sure about that?" He asked seductively. "Positive. Now I have to get to class, so i'd really appreciate it if you'd move. Thanks." I said as politely as possible. Suddenly his arms moved to my shoulders and forcefully pushed me up against the lockers. I groaned. "You don't give up, do you?" I asked, annoyed. "I'm going to ask you one more time. My room? 7:00 pm?" He winked at me and placed a hand on my hip. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Like you think groping me and pushing me up against a locker is going to make me more attracted to you." I spat.

He let out a short laugh. "Listen, bitch. I have a rep to uphold, so you better get your shit together and stop embarrassing me." He growled. I rolled my eyes. "Get the fuck off me." I said flatly. He smiled and inched his face closer to me. "Really? Just get off me!" I shouted. He shook his hand and caressed my cheek. I tried pushing him off me, but it was no use. Even being a black belt, he was 6 times my size/weight.

I struggled under his grip, but he wouldn't budge. His hands just moved from my hips to under my shirt. "Your revolting." I barked. "HEY! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" I heard someone scream from behind Conner. He instantly got off me and turned around, pissed. My face brightened as I realized the voice was Jack. I quickly ran to Jack and hid behind him, pressing my chest into his back. "And what are you going to do about it, freshman?" Conner mocked.

Jack shrugged. "Drop kick your ass into next week?" He replied. Conner barked out a laugh and threw a punch towards his face, which Jack instantly caught in his hand. "You probably shouldn't have done that." He spat. **(Lol I had to put his famous line in there :D) **Jack punched Conner in the stomach and threw him into the lockers. He held his torso in pain while other students applauded. He turned to me, his eyes full of worry. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah i'm fine. Where did you learn to fight like that?" I asked. He smiled. "I'm a 3rd degree black belt." He shrugged like it was no big deal. "No way! I'm a 2nd degree black belt!" I exclaimed. His eyes brightened.

"So wheres your next class?" I asked. He looked down at his schedule and frowned. "Home Ec. You?" I smiled. "Same." he smiled back.

We walked to class and sat next to each other in the back. Just as we walked into the classroom, the bell rang. "Shit." Jack muttered under his breath. "You two. Why are you late?" The teacher snapped. "Technically, m'am, we aren't late." I replied quietly, and she narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't you dare backtalk me, little girl!" She shouted at me. I gulped and nodded. She exhaled sharply and rubbed her temples. "You better be lucky it's your first day. No punishment. This time. Now go sit down." Jack and I nodded and quickly took 2 seats beside each other in the back

Graces head whipped around. "What happened?" She mouthed. "Tell you later." I mouthed back. She nodded. I felt a pair of eyes on me, so I turned slightly and saw Jack was staring at me. He blushed slightly and quickly looked away. I smiled and turned away, trying to conceal my deeply flushed face.

"Hello class. My name is Mrs. Appleton. For today's assignment, you will pair up bake a cake. If you don't finish it by the end of class, you get an F. I suggest you start now." The teacher informed sharply. Wow, 5 minutes and I already hate her.

"Hey, wanna be partners?" Jack asked. I smiled. "Sure." I responded, biting my lip. When Jack went to go get the supplies, I couldn't help stare at him as he walked away. _Oh the things this boy does to me, _I thought. Grace scurried up to me with a huge smile on her face. "Hey girl! Want to be partners?" She asked. I sighed. "Can't. Jack asked me." I smile crept on my face the more I thought about him. Graces face lit up. "OMG! SCORE!" We high fived and she walked off. I chuckled and looked over at Jack, who was having trouble carrying all the supplies. I sighed and walked up next to him.

"Need help?" I joked as things kept slipping out of his hands. "Please. I got this." He winked at me and I playfully rolled my eyes, but on the inside I felt my heart racing. He dropped about 3 more utensils before I decided to pick some up. I picked up about 6 things and without noticing, he and I both went to grab the same item. Our hands unknowingly brushed together. We both glanced down at our touching hands and blushed. I quickly pulled my hand away, ignoring the electricity tingling in my hand.

Jack quickly picked up the item and we made our way back to our seats. "So what kind of cake do you want to make?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment and smiled. "Oreo cookies and cream?" I replied. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "That sounds horrifying." He said. I whacked him on the arm, hard. "Then you've obviously never had Kim Crawford's baking. I'm telling you, its pretty freaking magical." I told him and he laughed. "We will just have to see about that." He replied. I eyed him curiously. "Your on." I smiled and started telling him what ingredients we needed.

As I was mixing the batter, I felt something squishy land on my cheek, and laughter. I looked over and realized Jack had flung batter at my face. "Hey!" I yelled, laughing as well. When he wasn't I took a spoon full of batter and flung it at his head. It landed in his hair and I was uncontrollably laughing. "Hey! Not the hair!" He whined. I smiled innocently as he tried to get the sticky batter out of his hair. "Truce?" I offered, trying to stop giggling. A devilish smile crept on his face as he grabbed the whole bowl of batter. "AHHH!" I screamed then ran across the room.

Soon enough he was chasing me and eventually caught up to me. He grabbed me by the waist from behind and spun me around. I couldn't stop laughing, and my face was starting to hurt from smiling so much. "Put-me-down!" I managed out. He finally put me down, one arm still wrapped around my waist, and he dripped some batter into my hair. "HEY!" I yelled and he released me. I instantly missed him having his arms around me, it was comforting. Just as I was about to fling more batter at him, we heard our teacher scream.

"ANDERSON! CRAWFORD!" She hollered. I instantly put the bowl down. Jack and I were having so much fun I had forgotten that we were in class, and everyone was watching our little batter war. "LOOK AT THIS MESS YOU 2 MADE!" Ms. Appleton was so pissed her face was turning red. Uh oh. "Were so sorry, m'am. We were making batter and got a bit, carried away.." Jacks voice trailed off as he smiled at me, and I returned a small one. "NO EXCUSES! YOU TWO WILL STAY AFTER CLASS AND CLEAN THIS MESS UP!" She yelled. We both nodded and went back to our seats.

He smiled sheepishly at me. "Sorry about that.." He said quietly. I laughed. "Its fine, it was actually really fun. Oh and by the way, I so won this batter war." I bragged, and he smirked. "In your dreams, Crawford." He added sarcastically, giving me a slight shove. "Oh, so were down to last names, Anderson?" I shot back, shoving his shoulder. We both sat there for what felt like forever, looking into each others eyes, grinning like idiots. I was so lost in his brown orbs I didn't even hear the bell ring and the students feet shuffling to get to lunch.

"Ahem." We heard a voice say, annoyed, and instantly broke our staring contest. I frowned when I saw the source of the interruption. Winnie Trescott.

She completely ignored me and smiled wide at Jack. "Hey Jack." She said seductively. Jack gave her a tight smile, obviously uncomfortable. I glared at her, and if looks could kill, she would have died about 2 seconds ago. Every time she flirted with Jack I just wanted to punch her teeth out. As hard as I tried, I was insanely jealous. "Hi." Jack replied emotionless. She turned to me and cocked her head to the side. "And who might you me?" She asked, her voice suddenly turning innocent. "Kim." I spat.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, Kim, I need to talk to Jack, so if you could give us a moment, that would be great, hun." She smiled sweetly, and when Jack wasn't looking, she mouthed "Fuck off loser." I raised my eyebrows at her, about 2 seconds away from going ape shit on her. I'm almost certain Jack saw this as well, because he stepped in front of me, shielding me from Winnie. "Look, I can't really talk right now, Kim and I got in trouble and have to clean." he told her. She nodded and pouted. "Aww, but I really wanted to talk to you Jackie." She traced her fingers on his chest, and I was clenching my fists so hard they were turning white.

Jack backed away, obviously disgusted. "Sorry. Have a nice day." He replied, removing her hand from his chest. She huffed and walked out of the room, not before sending another death glare towards me.

Jack chuckled and turned to me. "What was that?" He asked. "What was what?" I asked. He walked closer to me. "I think someones a little jealous." He teased. I felt my breathing stop all together and my stomach twist in knots. "As if." I managed out. Jack obviously saw through my lie, because he just smirked in response. "I don't blame you. I'm pretty darn attractive." He flipped his hair out of his eyes and winked at me. I laughed and shook my head, when in all reality I was about to pass out.

"Let's just clean this place up." I reminded. He nodded and started picking up random utensils that we scattered around the room. "So, tell me about yourself." Jack said, breaking the science. I raised an eyebrow and placed my hands on my hips. "What do you wanna know?" He shrugged. "Everything." I smiled. "That might take a while.." He smiled. "I got time."

I sighed before continuing. "Well, I have an older sister named Avery, and I live with my mom." I told him. "What about your dad?" He asked. "H-he died when I was 6." I replied softly. He instantly looked guilty. "Oh, wow, I'm so sorry.." He rested a hand on my shoulder and I blushed. "I shouldn't have asked." He added quietly. I shook my head. "It's no big deal. You didn't know." I smiled at him and he returned it. "Moving on, I have 2 dogs, a lab and a pug named Daisy and Spike." Jacks face instantly lit up. "Aww I love dogs!"

I giggled. "Well, you obviously know my cousin.." I started, then shut my mouth instantly when I saw him flinch. "Yeah." He whispered. "I-i'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.." I said, guilty. He shook his head. "It's cool." He gave me a fake smile and walked across the room and sat down, leaning on a wall. I sighed and walked over, sitting beside him. I decided to take a risk and rest my head on his shoulder. I felt him tense under my touch, but then instantly relaxed. His arm snaked around my waist and his hand rested on my hip. I felt as if I was on cloud 9, sitting beside Jack with his arm around me in comfortable silence.

After about 5 minutes or so, I finally spoke. "So, now you know a bit about me, what about you?" I asked. He told me all about his life: Skateboarding, karate, his grandfather, his friends.. And I listened to every word. Every once in a while I would glance up and stare at his face, and each time he caught me looking he would smirk and I would blush. I couldn't help but just stare in awe at his facial features. There was literally nothing wrong with him. His looks, his personality, his charm.. He was _perfect._

He sighed. "Were never going to get any work done, are we." I laughed. "Speaking of that, we should probably finish before Ms. Appleton rips our heads off." I joked. I got up and straightened my shirt, while Jack groaned. "But I don't want too!" He whined. "And you think I do?" I retorted. He rolled his eyes and patted next to him. "Come sit. I like talking to you." He smiled, and I couldn't stop the blush from forming on my face. "I like talking to you too, but what I don't like is detention, and were going to get it if we don't finish." I told him. Half of me was saying _Be logical Kim, just clean this mess up and you wont get in trouble. _But the other half of me was longing to feel Jacks warmth radiating off his body and have his arm around my waist again.

"Fine. Let's just get the over with." He let out an exaggerated sigh.

After about 15 minutes, all the batter was cleaned off the floors and this place looked spotless. "Damn. That bitch owes us." Jack muttered, and I nodded. I looked at the clock and gasped. "Jack, do you realize school is over? We missed half our classes on our first day! **(3)**" I shrieked. This will not go good with her mother. Jack rolled his eyes and stood next to me, rubbing my arm soothingly. "It's going to be alright, calm down." I don't know how he did it, but his calming voice and him rubbing my voice made me stop freaking out.

We walked out of the classroom together, our shoulder occasionally bumping. "Well, since schools over, do you want to get some coffee?" Jack asked nervously. I wanted to scream YES! But I know I would just look like a loser. "Yeah, i'd like that." I smiled and we walked to the food court.

Jack and I ordered our drinks and as I took out my money to pay, Jack shoved my hand away. "Thats sweet, but you really don't have to pay." I said. Jack shook his head. "I want too." I smiled as he handed the lady a 10 dollar bill. We picked up our drinks and walked over to a table. I rolled my eyes playfully as Jack pulled out my chair for me. "Look at you, being all gentleman like." I teased as he sat down. He shrugged and laughed. We talked and talked for what seemed like hours.

I looked around and realized that no body was in the food court and all the shops were closing. "Shit. How long were we talking for?" I asked. He checked his watch and his eyes widened. "Almost 4 hours.. Damn." He replied. "You know, your really easy to talk to." I told him. He smiled. "Same here, considering we had a conversation for 4 hours." He joked.

"Hey, what are you 2 doing here? Food courts closed." One of the janitors told us. I sighed, not wanting to leave. I wanted to stay here and talk to Jack all night. I want him to wrap his arms around my waist again. I want him to turn the _almost kiss _Into an actual one. "We should probably leave now." Jack said quietly. I could tell by his disappointed face he didn't want to leave as well. I nodded and reluctantly got up and started walking with him to our rooms.

"Want me to walk you too your room?" he asked and I nodded quickly. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. Unfortunately for me, my dorm was only about 3 minutes away from the food court, so we got there quickly. We both stood outside the door, him waiting for me to go in, but I didn't want too. "Well, I guess i'll see you tomorrow." I said quietly. He nodded and we hugged. My arms went around his neck while his rested on the small of my back. I could smell his cologne, and it put me in a trance. We pulled away, our arms still around each others. I stared into his eyes, and we started leaning in. Closer, closer..

"Kim! Oh my go-" Grace decided at that very moment to open the door and interrupt our moment. We both turned to her annoyed, while she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?" She asked innocently. Jack and I looked at each other and blushed. Grace smirked. "I'll give you two a moment." She whispered and shut the door.

I turned to him and put my face in my hands. "Sorry about Grace, she's a bit.. Off." I said, embarrassed. Jack just laughed. "No worries." I sighed and looked up at him. "I don't want you to leave." I whispered. "I know. I don't want to either." He responded softly. I intertwined our hands and stared into his eyes. "Are you two done making out? Because I need you Kim!" I heard Grace's muffled voice through the door. I turned bright red with embarrassment and so did Jack. "Goodnight Jack." I said softly. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, then smiled. "Night Kim." He whispered then bounced off.

I touched my cheek, the part he had kissed, and smiled. _Hm. Maybe he does feel the same way._ I thought, then did a little happy dance. This has officially been the best day of my life.

**Awwh! I'm sorry for not putting the kiss in there, they will! Trust me! Just not yet. So to hold you kick shippers over, I made Jack kiss Kims cheek. At least its something? Yeah I know I suck. What do you guys think? Oh and if I go away for long periods of time its because I am currently working on about 2 different stories :D I know what your thinking, "How can you handle 4 stories?" Trust me sweethearts, I got this. And I apologize again for not updating this story sooner. I think the whole Home Ec. scene was my favorite to write so far (; Oh and the first chapter of a new story i'm working on called "Sonny's Way" Is coming out soon, so look out for that! Love you guys and thanks for reading :D**

**1: I don't own converse, no copyright intended.**

**2: I don't own Abercrombie, no copyright intended.**

**3: Just in case you were confused or not, they had Home Ec right before lunch and were in there "cleaning" for the entire rest of the day. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey (: You guys are too sweet. I just uploaded the new crestfall chapter yesterday and it already got 10 more reviews (: I love you guys so much! So I decided because you are all amazing, I will upload another chapter today while I wait for Indiana Eddie to come on (WHO ELSE IS EXCITED THAT OLIVIA HOLT IS BACK? I AM!) So here it goes! I don't own kickin it.. unfortunately.**

**Jacks POV**

I quickly walked into my room and shut the door. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" I kept repeating over and over again. Jerry shot me a confused look. "Whats up with you?" He asked. I sighed. "Do you want the whole story or just the reason why i'm practically screwed?" I asked. He thought about it for a moment. "Full story, please." he stated, then patted next to him on his bed, indicating for me to sit down.

I told Jerry everything, starting from when I saved her from Conner, to walking her back to her room. "..And when we hugged, our arms kind of stayed around each others for a while and I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and was in a daze. Before I knew what we were doing we were both leaning in and we almost kissed, but Grace interrupted us." I told him and he looked like he was about to explode. "DUDE! YOU ALMOST KISSED HER!" He screamed in my face, slapping my hard on the shoulder. "I know, I was there." I joked. "Wait, so why are you screwed?" he asked.

I took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, before I left, she said 'Goodnight Jack.' and I couldn't help myself, so I kissed her on the cheek and walked away." I put my face in my hands and groaned.

Jerry slapped me upside the head. "OW! What the hell?" I growled. He rolled his eyes. "How are you screwed? You're so in bro!" He congratulated me. I shook me head. "No, I was being way too forward. I don't even think she feels the same way, and I just kissed her. Damn you, hormones!" I yelled at myself.

Jerry chuckled and shook his head. "You really like this girl, don't you." He asked and I nodded. "And now I probably lost all of my chances with her just because I couldn't contain myself." I ran my hands through my hair frustrated.

Honestly, I didn't mean to kiss Kim on the cheek. It's just that we almost kissed twice, and both times we were interrupted, and god dammit it was driving me crazy. I guess when kissed her, I wasn't really thinking about the outcome, just the craving for it was killing me**(1).**__"She probably is creeped out and never wants to speak to me again." I complained. Jerry shook his head. "I don't know man, she looked pretty into you when we all had dinner a few days ago." He told me, and I shrugged.

"You think?" I asked. He nodded. I plopped down on my bed, my hands under my head. Should I talk to her about it? I mean, she didn't looked creeped out when I pulled away, but then again I didn't really get a good look of her face after. I slammed my fist hard on the mattress. "I'm such an idiot.." I whispered.

Jerry rolled his eyes. "Dude, you need to calm down. You blowing this whole situation way out of proportion!" Jerry yelled. I widened my eyes at him. "Since when did you learn the word 'Proportion'?" I joked. "Ha ha. I'm not that dumb, you know." He replied. I sighed. "Do you really think i'm overreacting?" I asked. Jerry face palmed. "YES. Now, it's late. I'm gonna hit the sac. Night bro." Jerry stated then flopped onto his bed.

I chuckled. Quietly, I walked over to my desk and grabbed my laptop. I logged onto Facebook**(2)** and saw I had over 50 notifications. _Guess this is what happens when you don't check it in over a month _I thought. I scrolled through random wall posts and comments from my friends until I came across one that caught my eye. _Donna Tobin posted on your wall._ I cautiously clicked the link.

_Jackie! I miss you, babe! Look I know we broke up and stuff (although I have no idea why..) But I miss you! Why haven't you answered my calls or texts or wallposts? Are you ignoring me or something? ): Whatevs. Just answer me sweetie! I think we should try again. You know, like old times (; Btw, why did you leave Seaford? And why didn't you tell me! We could have hung out.. or something (; Please just answer me babe, I love you jackie boo :*_

I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe she was still trying to get me back, especially after all the pain and heartbreak she gave me. I scrolled down to take a look at the comments.

Most were from Donna's bitchy friends, saying things like "_OMG! U and Jack tots need 2 get back 2gether!" _and a few were from my friends. _"Well, you didn't think you'd miss him so much when you were busy screwing Jonah Stevenson behind his back, now did you?" _I laughed at the comment made by my old friend from home, Kelli Roberts.

I kept scrolling through the comments until a certain few caught my eyes. "_Janna 4ever!" _Said at least 4 people. Whats Janna? Under a comment about whatever "Janna" is was a link. I clicked on it and gasped at the results. Apparently, Donna made a fan page about her and I getting back together. And Janna was our couple name.

I clenched my fists, incredibly pissed. I saw she was online, and decided I needed to end all this bullshit. Now. I clicked on her name and started typing.

(**Bold is Jack, **_Italics is Donna)_

**Donna, we need to talk. Now.**

_JACKIE! OMG BABY I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! 33333_

**Save it. Listen Donna, I do not want to get back together with you. We broke up remember? So quit it with the desperate wall posts and whatever the fuck "Janna" Is.**

_..But Jackie_

**No. No more, Donna. It's really fucking sad that your pining after me. Oh and just to remind you, YOU'RE THE FUCKING REASON WE BROKE UP. You cheated on me, remember? While I was completely faithful to you, you decided to whore yourself around and cheat on me with not just Jonah, many other guys as well. So just fucking leave me alone already!**

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Part of me regretted sending that hurtful message to her, but part of me was happy that I got all of my pent up feelings about her out. A loud "Beep" brought me out of my thoughts, and I saw she had replied.

_Fine. You want me to stop pining after you? Fine. But, considering you had no problem sharing your feelings about me after we broke up, I might as well do the same. Do you know why I was "whoring myself around"? Because you were never good enough for me. You were a loser, and i'm surprised I even fell for you. Oh, and one last thing, I made out with Jonah on your birthday._

_Donna Tobin is now offline._

I stared at the screen, a soft whimper escaping my lips. Everyone knew how vulnerable I felt after I found out she cheated on me. Those 7 words she sent me absolutely killed me. _You were never good enough for me._

I shut the computer screen, unable to handle any more. Donna had hit a nerve. A few tears slipped out of my eyes as I choked back sobs. I hated how she made me this damaged and sensitive. After we split, she was the only reason I didn't fall for any other girls. I was always afraid of never being good enough for anybody. And now, hearing my girlfriend of 6 months tell me I wasn't even good enough for _her, _It completely broke me.

I pulled my knees closer to me, burying my head in them, and just cried. I know it seemed like such a stupid reason to get so worked up over, but it really hurt me. I just cried and cried until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Jerry give me a small smile. "Whats wrong?" He asked softly. I just pointed to the computer screen, not wanting to say it out loud. He nodded and grabbed the laptop and brought it over next to me.

He opened it and read the messages between Donna and I. He gasped and shut the screen. "That bitch." He mumbled. All I could do was nod in response. Never in a million years would I have guessed someone as dumb as Donna Tobin could break the mighty Jack Anderson.

**Kims POV**

I walked into my dorm room in complete bliss. _Jack kissed my cheek. _I raised a hand to my cheek again and squealed. Grace snickered when she saw me so lovestruck. "Well someones happy." Her voice instantly brought me out of my daze. I glared at her. "I would be happier if a certain someone didn't interrupt my moment with Jack!" I snapped. She held her hands up in defense. "Hey! I didn't know you two decided to suck each others faces outside our room!" She complained.

I chuckled. "Well, just so you know, we didn't kiss." She gasped. "What? Why!" She asked. I rolled my eyes at her obliviousness. "Because of you!" I shouted. She laughed and shook her head. "Sorry about that. But still, why are you so lovestruck?" She asked, and I sighed happily. "Well, after you shut the door, we said our goodnights and he kissed me on the cheek." I told her, uncontrollably smiling. She smiled. "Aww. How sweet." She said and I nodded.

Suddenly I saw her staring at me, frowning. "What?" I asked. "Where'd you get that jacket?" She pointed to the hoodie I was wearing. I looked down and I nodded in realization. I forgot that I still had Jack's jacket after he offered it to me when I was cold. I smiled once again, thinking of Jack. He was such a gentleman. Paying for my drink, offering his jacket, pulling out my chair for me..

"Uh, Kimberly?" Grace said, interrupting my thoughts. I grimaced at my full name. "Don't call me Kimberly. And it's Jacks. He offered it to me when I was cold." I told her. "Kimmy, you found the perfect guy. Cute, and a gentleman." She told me. "I know right? And he paid for my coffee and pulled out my chair for me!" I bragged.

She poked my shoulder. "Girl, you have it bad!" She teased. I laughed and nodded. I rubbed the jacket material through my fingers. The jacket kind of smelled like Jack, and it felt like he was hugging me again, and I loved that feeling. I loved being in his arms. He gave one of those hugs that made you just want to stay in his arms forever. I remembered how good it felt having his arm around my waist when we were talking in Home Ec.

I sighed and took off the hoodie. "I should probably go return it to him." I told her. She smirked. "Are you sure it's not just another excuse to see Jack?" She teased. "No!" I lied. Part of it was returning his jacket, but another part was seeing his beautiful brown eyes and shaggy brunet hair again. She rolled her eyes, unconvinced. "Mmhmm." I shook my head then headed out the door.

I looked down at my watch. 9:32. I had to hurry, students had to be in there own rooms by 10. I sped up my pace and I quickly made it too Jacks room. I walked up to the door, nerves taking over. I don't know why i'm so nervous coming into his room, what if he was sleeping? Or showering? Or will be creeped out I came to see him?

After giving myself a small pep talk, I walked up and knocked on the door softly. The door swung open about 10 seconds later to a wide eyed Jerry. "K-Kim, what are you doing here?" he stuttered. "Jack gave me his jacket and I wanted to give it back. Is he here?" I asked. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Well, uh, Jack isn't really in the mood to talk to anyone. See, he his ex girlfriend Donna-" Jerry started but I interrupted him. I narrowed my eyes. "What did she do." I growled. Jerry backed up, obviously surprised by my tone. "Why do you care?" he asked. "Donna's my cousin." I said quietly.

Jerry gasped and I sighed annoyed. "Look, can I please talk to Jack?" I pleaded. Jerry sighed and nodded reluctantly. He stepped aside and I walked in. I looked around, confused, until I saw a mop of brown hair peeking up from the side of his bed. I smiled and walked over and plopped down next to him.

"Hey." I said softly. "Hi." He responded. I took the jacket our from behind me and handed it to him. "Forget something?" I joked. He gave me a small smile and took the jacket from me. "Thanks. I looked into his eyes and gave him a small smile. It hurt me to see him in this much pain. "What happened?" I asked quietly. He looked down at his hands. "I don't really want to talk about it. Sorry." He choked out. I nodded in understanding. I instinctively intertwined our hands and rested my hand on his shoulder, while his went around my waist again.

Jack and I just sat there, together, for what felt like forever. I snuck a quick glance at my watch. 10:07. Shit. I was supposed to be in my room right now. I tilted my head a bit to face Jack and was about to tell him, but one look at his face and I knew I couldn't leave him. He looked like he cried for hours and was depressed. He couldn't be left alone in a time like this. Jerry would be more than likely sleeping, and right now, I was all he had.

"I'm so sorry Jack." I whispered. He squeezed my hand and turned to look at me. "Hey, why are you sorry?" He asked. I shrugged. "Because whatever my cousin did sounds pretty horrible, considering you have been crying for what seems like hours." He looked away embarrassed and I wrapped my arms around his neck, engulfing him in a hug. His arms quickly tightened around my waist and I smiled. When he pulled away, he got up and grabbed his laptop and handed it too me. "Here." I opened the laptop and saw messages between him and Donna on Facebook.

I gasped at what she had said to him. How could someone say something so cruel? I closed the computer slowly and looked at Jack. He sighed. "No offense, but I seriously hate your cousin." he joked and I laughed. "Trust me, I feel the same way. So does Grace." I told him. I took both of his hands in mine and looked into his eyes.

"Donna didn't deserve you, Jack. You're an amazing guy, and any girl would be lucky to have you." I complimented, hoping he would catch on. He smiled at me and I smiled back before continuing. "You shouldn't let her get to you like that. There's someone special out there waiting for you, who does think your good enough. Don't believe what Donna told you just because you guys were in a relationship. She's an idiot for losing someone as great as yourself. Donna's the one not good enough for anybody, not you." I told him.

He beamed at me and I smiled. "Thank you, Kim." He said softly. "No problem. Now, uh, can I um.. Stay here, tonight?" I asked sheepishly. He looked at me confused. "Uh, sure, but why?" He asked. "Well, I was supposed to be in by my dorm at 10, and its 30 after." I told him, pointing to my watch. He nodded. "Oops." He smiled and I laughed. "In that case, yes of course you can." He said. I smiled. "Great! But don't get any ideas." I joked and he laughed. "Damn. You saw right through my plan." He teased.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a small shove. "Hey, so do you have any extra pillows or anything I can use to sleep on the floor with?" I asked, and he shook his head. "No it's fine, you take my bed. I'll sleep on the floor." He insisted. "Jack, thats really sweet, but I cant just take over your bed." I told him. "Kim, I don't mind. I'll just take sleep on the floor, its no big deal." We kept arguing back and forth of whose going to sleep on the floor until finally I gave in. "Ugh! Fine! Take the damn floor!" I yelled and he smiled triumphantly. "Thought you'd see it my way." he smirked.

I quickly put my hair up in a messy bun and helped him set up his 'Bed'. I looked down at my clothes and face palmed. "Shit." I mumbled. I was still in my uniform, and didn't have anything to sleep in. "Hey, uh, do you happen to have anything I can sleep in?" I asked, embarrassed. He nodded and riffled through his suitcase. He threw me one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. I thanked him and walked into the bathroom to change. I tied the shirt back with a hair tie, making it fit a bit better than before. Because he was so tall and I was really short, his sweatpants went past my feet. I walked out and he laughed at me.

"Hey! It's not my fault i'm short!" I whined, rolling his sweatpants up so they weren't dragging underneath my feet. He kept laughing and then tried closing his mouth. "O-okay, I wont laugh any more. Promise." He smiled and I sighed. "Great. And maybe if you weren't a giant your clothes would fit better." I teased. "Hey, you're the one thats practically a midget." He teased back. I rolled my eyes and socked him in the arm. "Easy, Popeye!" He said, rubbing his arm in pain. I chuckled. "Oh man up!" I joked.

He smiled at me. "Not gonna lie, you look kind of good in my clothes." He complimented, and I blushed. "Thanks. Now it's getting kind of late, we should probably go to sleep." I reminded him, and he nodded. Just as I turned around, I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. "What, no goodnight hug?" He teased. I smiled and hugged him back.

Just as I pulled away, Jack did something completely unexpected: He started tickling me.

"Jack!" I shrieked, uncontrollably laughing. He smirked. "Please-stop!" I barely managed out. "I'm sorry, what was that?" He teased, tickling me even harder. My face was turning red and I had no more air left in my body. "J-Jack! Stop!" I choked out. "Say that 'Jack Anderson is incredibly sexy.'" He ordered. "J-Jack Anderson is I-incredibly s-sexy." I said, feeling like I was about to pass out. He immediately released me and I clutched my chest, gasping for oxygen. My chest heaved up and down as I clutched my sides in pain.

Jack laughed as I glared at him. "You're an ass." I spat. "Please. You love me." He smirked. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. "I hate you." I growled. He held a hand up to his heart. "Ouch. That hurt." He joked. I just raised my eyebrows in response. His eyes softened as I pursed my lips together.

He offered me a big smile to which I returned a scowl. He stuck out his lower lip and gave me puppy dog eyes. "Pwease don't be mad at me, Kimmy." He begged in an adorable little kids voice. _Don't look into his eyes, don't do it Kimberly! _My inner voice yelled at me. I tried holding my ground, but I could feel myself starting to give in. "Fine! Just, stop with the eyes!" I yelled, and he cheered. He picked me up and spun me around, kind of like he did in Home Ec.

I quickly gripped onto his shoulders so I wouldn't fly out of his arms, laughing. I couldn't help but have a great time every time I was around Jack. We were both laughing like idiots until he tripped and fell backwards, me landing on top of him. We kept laughing for a few minutes until we realized the position we were in and I blushed fiercely. "S-sorry." I stuttered. He gripped onto my waist, helping my get off of him. I stood up and offered my hand, which he excepted.

He smiled at me. "Night Kimmy." I smiled back. "Night Jackie." He opened his arms for a hug, and I raised an eyebrow at him questionably.

He rolled his eyes. "I swear I wont tickle you." He promised, placing a hand over his heart. "Fine. Only because you give amazing hugs." I said, walking into his arms. He chuckled and quickly returned the hug. We pulled away and smiled. I yawned, realizing how tired I was. I crawled into Jacks bed while he rested on the floor. I couldn't help look at him and feel guilty. "You know, you could come up here with me." I told him. He looked at me, his eyebrows raised. "Really?" he asked, and I nodded. "I like cuddling." I smiled wide and he laughed. "What a coincidence, me too." He smiled then climbed in next to me.

When he was next to me, I snuggled closer to his chest and he wrapped both arms around my waist. Just as I drifted off to sleep, I could have sworn he kissed my head.

I woke up and rubbed my eyes roughly, trying to adjust to the light. I looked around the room and frowned. _Where was I? And who am I cuddling with? _I turned to see Jack next to me, fast asleep, his arms around me. I smiled at how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep again, I glanced at my watch. 7:47. School starts at 8. Oh, fuck.

"AHH!" I screamed, and fell out of Jacks bed. Jack shot up and looked around frantically. He saw me on the floor and quickly helped me up. "Kim! Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. I couldn't help smile at how much he cared. "No! Its almost 8! Were going to be late for class!" I yelled, frantically grabbing up all of my garments scattered around his room. Jack chuckled and hugged me from behind. "Kim. Calm down. It's going to be fine." He said softly into my hair. I instantly felt calm and rested my hands on his forearms. I sighed and turned to look at his smirking face. "How do you do that?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Magic." He joked. I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed into my uniform. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and quickly scrubbed my face with a wet towel. I opened the door, talking on my way out.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your- oh.." I started to say, but quickly shut my mouth when I walked in on a shirtless Jack. All I could do was stare at his amazing 6 pack. Jack smirked at me. "Like what you see?" He teased. _Kim, get ahold of yourself girl! Your embarrassing yourself in front of Jack! Oh but he does have an amazing body.. _I argued with myself. "You were saying?" he asked, snapping me out of my daze. "Oh. Right. Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes. Now go put on a shirt." I ordered, and he obeyed. "Sorry, I forgot. Kimmy can't handle all this." He joked, pointing to himself.

I rolled my eyes. "Your impossible." I shot back. I glanced at my watch and sighed. "C'mon Jack! Lets get going" I started clapping my hands, trying to motivate him. He groaned and finally packed all of his stuff. Just as we were heading out the door, we heard a loud snore. Jack sighed. "Jerry." He walked over and tried waking him up, but failing. "Jerry. Jerry! JERRY!" He screamed, and the latino boy rolled off of his bed. He groaned and Jack and I snickered. "C'mon Jerry school starts in like 3 minutes." Jack told him.

Jerry shrugged. "I think i'm gonna miss it today. Not feeling well. Night Jack!" He smiled, then turned to me confused. "Wait, whats she doing here?" He asked. "Oh Kim stayed over last night." Jack told him casually, while I looked down embarrassed. Jerry made a disgusted face. "Please tell me you used protection." He asked Jack, and I gasped. "JERRY!" He screamed, obviously uncomfortable. Jerry just smirked and climbed back into bed. I rolled my eyes. "Let's go! We can't be late!" I scolded Jack. He nodded and followed me out the door. "Later Jerry!" He called on his way out.

We both raced to homeroom (How did I not see him in my class yesterday?) and just barely made it on time. "Hey it's kind of like Home Ec. class." He whispered. I felt shivers run down my spine. I rolled my eyes and whacked his chest as we both took a seat next to each other. The teacher strolled in and plopped down on her desk. "Sit down, shut up, and do whatever you want. I could care less." She snapped, interested with something on her computer screen.

Just as Jack and I were in the middle of a conversation about god knows what, I felt someone slap my arm. I turned to see Grace with fury in her eyes. "Ow! What!" I spat. She rolled her eyes. "Where were you last night! You never came back! I was worried sick! You could have called!" She cried. I sighed. "I know, i'm sorry. I went to Jacks room and kinda ended up staying the night.." I told her, my voice trailing off. She turned to Jack and she gave her a small wave. She smiled devilishly at me. "Ooh. I see. Well, I hope you two had fun." She winked then walked away.

Jack shook his head. "Jesus Christ." He mumbled and I nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry about Grace.. Again." I said and he laughed. "And i'm sorry about Jerry, again." He joked. We laughed and continued talking about random things. Every so often I would look into his eyes and he and I would just sit there smiling at each other like idiots. Yup. Its official. I, Kimberly Anne Crawford, am officially in love with Jackson Richard Anderson.

**Hey guys! Aww I liked this chapter (; I decided not to annoy you guys with yet ANOTHER almost kiss, and about that, it will happen! I PROMISE! I swear on my cat Mango who I love so very much. I wanted to get this uploaded as soon as possible because I dunno when i'm going to update next, maybe thurs or friday? Sorry if its a bit poorly written or any grammar mistakes I kinda wrote this at 4 in the morning. (: Its weird how thats the only time I seem to write these. No joke, every chapter of Crestfall so far has been written about 3-4 AM. Fun fact :P So yeah thanks for reading I love you all and have a great evening (:**

**1: This is an actual thing. I wouldn't call it a disease, but its called Basorexia, which is the craving or hunger to kiss someone. (Thank you Tumblr!)**

**2: No copyright intended.**


	6. I need your help

**Hey guys! Sorry, this is not an update. I know, I suck. But I need your help. Now, I planned on having Jack and Kim kiss much later in the series, but i'm running out of ideas for chapters. Now if I start the relationship now, I can have a lot of drama with separate characters (Winnie, Conner, Donna, etc.) and add a lot of much needed fluff (: OR if I don't start the relationship, I can also have drama with other characters and add more cute scenes like the ones i've been writing with the 2. So please please PLEASE vote on my poll! Poll closes Sunday at 12 AM. GOGOGOGOGOGO!**


	7. Thanks for voting

**Hey guys. So unless you haven't seen the message, you know I put up a poll on friday saying whether or not Jack and Kim should kiss in the next chapter because I have bad writers block, and said it would end midnight on sunday (today. Or, technically, yesterday, since its monday.). Well its past 12, and the poll is tied. 10 votes are for yes, 10 are for no. So, because of this, I am going to make the next chapter about Grace, Eddie, and Jerry. I'm sorry but I honestly have no idea what to do about the whole Jack/Kim situation. Well, thanks for reading. Goodnight everyone**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Oh. My. God. I AM SO SORRY ): Its been literally, forever since I updated! Ugh I know i'm a bad person. I give you permission to stab me with pointy sticks. Just please don't make it too painful? Oh and I need a favor from you guys. Remember the whole 'Milton/Julie study date' thing? Yeah I have no idea how to write that. I can't make them do too much, considering there a bit nerdy, but I don't want to make them prude (even though they kinda are..) Any ideas? You guys are awesome btw! 70 reviews? Hell yeah! Btw, at the end of the story, I have a little surprise for you! :D Will be explained at the end! Love you guys (: Rated T for, well, reasons.. (I don't own kickin it, but a girl can dream right?)**

**Kim's POV**

Grace gasped as I told her all the events of what happened at my stay at Jacks. "Wait, so you two slept together?" She shouted. I quickly covered her mouth, my face turning red with embarrassment. "Shh! Don't say that so loud!" I whisper-yelled. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, we slept in the same bed. Fully clothed!" I told her. She nodded, unconvinced. "Yeah, sure Kimmy." She winked at me before turning back around in her seat. I rolled my eyes and faced the teacher.

"Today class, you will be working on a project with 2 other students. The project will be due next week and I have already picked your partners." The whole class groan and she shot everyone death glares. "If you want to see who your partnered with, come look on the board." With that the entire class rushed up to the front. I waited patiently as Grace checked her name, and I felt two hands cover my eyes. Just as I was about to scream I heard a voice in my ear. "Guess who?" I felt a shiver go down my back as I recognized the voice. Jack.

I turned around and smiled, but whacked him on the chest. "So who are your partners?" I asked and he shrugged. "Let me check." He walked over to the board and I prayed I would be with him. He walked back with a small smile on his face. "I have good news and bad news." I shot him a confused look and he continued. "Good news is were partners-" Before he could finish I squealed loudly. The whole class looked at me funny and I lowered my head embarrassed. Jack chuckled. "Bad news is were also partnered with Winnie."

My mouth flung open. Winnie? As in Winnie Trescott? As in the same Winnie that continually hits on Jack? Oh hell no. I walked up to the board and searched for my name, and sure enough I found Jacks and Winnie's names next to mine. I groaned and ran my hands through my hair. I met back up with Jack and he shot me a small with a thumbs up and I just glared. Winnie soon sauntered up and wrapped an arm around Jacks shoulders. "Hey Jack." She greeted seductively, winking at him.

I clenched my fists so hard they were turning white. "Lets start on the project, shall we?" I gritted through my teeth. Jack sat down and just as I was about to sit down next to him Winnie quickly took my seat. She smirked at me while Jack mouthed an apology. I exhaled sharply before grinning at the two and sat down in an open seat behind Winnie. When all the students were situated the teacher began to speak. "Okay, now that you all have found your partners, you and your partners will be assigned an element on the periodic table and you will need to make a poster stating all the information you can find about the element. You will all have to present this project to the class and its half your grade, so I wouldn't turn this in late."

She pursed her lips as the students murmured to each other. "What element should we do?" Jack asked. Winnie cocked her head to the side and had a confused look on her face. "What are elements?" I face palmed. She can't seriously be that dumb, can she? "You know, the elements on the periodic table?" I asked. She gasped. "I don't want to talk about my period!" She whisper-yelled. "You've got to be kidding me." Jack muttered under his breath. I shook my head and turned to Jack.

"How about Helium?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "Sure. Lets go get textbooks." We both stood up and Winnie stayed seated. "Jackie, can you get me mine?" She purred. Jack raised his eyebrows. "Are your legs broken?" He asked. She frowned and shook her head. "Than your perfectly capable of getting one yourself." He smirked and she rolled her eyes and angrily stood up. I snickered as Jack and I walked to the back. "Good job." I whispered and we high fived.

We walked over to the shelf and I reached my hands out to grab one, but It was too tall. Damn my short body. Jack chuckled and handed me a book. "Aww, is someone a wittle to short?" He asked in a baby voice. I rolled my eyes and socked him in the arm. We looked to the side and saw Winnie talking with some of her friends. "Um, Winnie?" Jack called. She turned her head to the side and smiled at Jack. "Yes Jack?" She asked. "We kind of have to start on our project now." He said slowly.

Winnie scoffed and walked over to him. "Jackie, Jackie, Jackie. When will you learn? When your as popular as me, you can get whatever you want. Including people to do your homework." She turned to me and grinned wickedly. "So, Kimberly," I flinched at the sound of my full name. "Why don't you do the project and Jack and I can go see a movie." She suggested, winking at Jack. My blood started to boil and I glared her. I was done with her bullshit. "Listen, Winnie. First, my name is Kim, not Kimberly. Second, I am not doing this project all by myself. You are going to help Jack and I whether you like it or not. Okay?" I spat.

Winnie raised her eyebrows as her friends gasped. "How dare you!" One of them shouted in a high pitched voice. Winnie barked out a laugh and towered above me, having a good 4 inches on me. "Look Kim. Your just a little freshman who obviously doesn't know her place in this school. I'm a sophomore, so I have power over you. With just one demand I can have your entire high school career gone in a flash. So if you want to be smart, unlike the dumb blonde girl you are, you'll know that I always get what I want. So stay out of my way and be smart before you snap at me next time." She threatened, venom dripping from her voice.

I sneered and backed away. "Oh, i'm dumb? Says the girl who doesn't know what the periodic table is." She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the bell ringing. I grinned and waved at her while she screamed out of frustration. I walked over to my backpack, Jack hot on my heels. "Nice job." He said breathlessly. I sighed and packed up my things. "Thanks." I said flatly before walking out. "Woah, wait!" I heard Jack call out.

I kept walking until I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back. I stumbled backwards and fell onto Jack, my chest pressed up above his and our faces inches apart from each others. I blush widely and I could see his cheeks turning pink as well. "Um, I uh, wanted to know, if you maybe wanted to work on the project together?" He asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck. My face lit up and I nodded. "Sure. Lets go back to my room." he nodded and we started making our way to my dorm room.

We chatted about school, our friends, our home life.. One question he did ask me interested me. "Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" He asked. I stopped abruptly, my face beginning to pale. He noticed my actions and his eyes filled with worry. "Oh, i'm so sorry I didn't mean-" He started rambling. "Its fine." I interrupted him. "And to answer your question, yes, I have. His name was Damien, and he dumped me for Donna." I said through gritted teeth. Damien and I went out for a year, and one day I spot him and Donna making out in the janitors closet at school.

Now don't get me wrong, I was completely over him, but whenever the topic of him came up I couldn't stop the anger from coursing through my veins. Jack shook his head and chuckled softly. "Donna seems to cause a lot of problems, doesn't she." He teased, and I cracked a smile. "It does seem that way, doesn't it." We laughed as I pulled out my key card and swung open the door. "GRACE! JACK'S HERE!" I screamed and Jack snickered lightly. I heard a muffled "Okay!" From the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

"Nice room. Looks just like mine." He joked. I faked begin surprised. "Really? What a coincidence!" I shot back sarcastically. He rolled his eyes playfully and plopped down on my bed. "C'mon partner lets start!" He exclaimed patting the spot next to him. I smiled and brought my stuff over next to him. I pulled my computer closer to us and set it in my lap.

For the next 30 minutes we sat there, me looking up information and Jack writing it down in his notes, until a little chat box popped up on my screen. _Avery21 Wants to VC _It read. "Wanna see my sister?" I asked and he shrugged. "Why not?" I smiled and clicked accept, and Jack got in the shot with me. I smiled when I saw Avery was alone, and not with my mom. She would sure give me hell knowing a boy was in my room. "Hi Kim!" She greeted. Her eyes widened when she noticed Jack.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, is that a boy in your room?" I laughed as she mimicked my mom. "Yes, Avery, a boy. How shocking." We all 3 laughed at that. "Hey, i'm Jack." He greeted, waving too her. A sadistic grin crept up on Avery's face. "Ohh. So YOUR Jack." Jack looked at her confused and my eyes widened in alarm. "I've heard a lot about you, Jack. Kim just goes on and on and on about you! 'Oh Jacks so cute! He's so sweet! He's so-" Before she could finish I slammed my computer shut.

My face turned bright red with embarrassment as I refused to make eye contact with Jack. I heard him chuckle and looked up to see him shaking his head. "So, i'm 'So cute!' huh?" He teased. Oh great, how are you going to get out of this one, Kim? "Well, uh, I um.. She was, uh- Talking about Another Jack?" I stuttered, my voice rising 3 octaves higher on that last part. Dammit, why can't I be better at lying! "Mmhm.." Jack smirked, unconvinced. I cleared my throat and opened up my computer. "Let's get back to the project." I said, wanting desperately to change the subject.

Jack nodded and I searched for more things from my laptop. After about 15 minutes I heard a door swing open. "KIM!" Grace shrieked. I turned around and cocked an eyebrow. "Yes?" I asked. She was muttering some stuff I couldn't understand as she made her way over to Jack and I, her eyes trained on her phone. When she made her way over she stopped in front of me and slammed my computer closed, shoving her cell phone in my face. "Look at what this bitch Claire sent me!" She yelled.

I sighed and took her phone. Claire was a popular girl at our old school and her and Grace always had it out for each other. _Hey Gracie! Whats up? Actually, scratch that, I don't care. So I heard your in boarding school now. Daddy want to send you away because he got sick of you? How sad. Well, I thought you should know, Aaron and I are now official! Isn't that great? Well for me anyways. Well got to go! On a date with Aaron (; Muah! xx -Claire_ I shook my head and handed her back her phone.

"How dare she take Aaron away from me!" She shrieked. Jack looked at me confused. "Ex-boyfriend." I mouthed and he nodded. "Just ignore her. She's obviously doing this to get a reaction out of you. YOU broke up with Aaron, remember? Why are you freaking out?" Grace shook her head. "I only broke up with him because I thought Sean Riley had a thing for me!" She claimed. I rolled my eyes. "Well, theres no chance of you two happening now, considering you are in boarding school now." I reminded her. She fumed and let out an exasperated sigh. "Your no help!" She crossed her arms and let out a small 'Hmph' before stomping away.

Jack and I laughed at Graces actions. "Gotta love teenage girl drama." Jack joked. I smiled and lightly shoved him. "So what should we do about Winnie.." I asked, my voice trailing off. He frowned and stuck out the tip of his tongue, as if in deep concentration. I couldn't help but giggle at his facial expression. "We could tell the teacher she didn't cooperate?" He offered. I shrugged. "Worth a shot." We smiled at each other and we stayed there, our eyes locked on each others, for what felt like an eternity.

I swear, his big brown eyes are going to be the death of me.

A loud beep coming from my computer interrupted Jack and Mine's staring contest. I frowned when I saw Avery requesting to VC again. Part of me wanted to say yes so I could yell at her for embarrassing me, but another part wanted to ignore it before she tells Jack I love him. I hesitantly click yes and open to see her smirking. "You know Kimberly, hanging up on people like that is very rude." She said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, Jack, tell me about yourself." Avery asked. Jack nodded and began to tell Avery everything.

Right when he got to the part about Seaford, she asked the forbidden question. "Oh hey! My cousin lives in Seaford! You know her? Donna Tobin?" Jack flinched slightly at her full name. "Y-yeah, she's my ex.." He told her quietly. I rubbed his arm cautiously as Avery gasped. "Your shitting me." She asked. I shook my head and her eyes widened. "Oh wow, i'm so sorry." Avery shot him a sad smiled and Jack shook his head. "Its no biggie." He returned a smile and Avery faced me.

"Did you know about this?" She asked and I nodded. I gave her a please-drop-the-topic look and she nodded in understanding. "So, guys, hows school?" She asked both of us. "Good." We both answered nonchalantly. "Oh, and Jack, how long have you and my sister been dating for?" She smirked as Jack and I blushed widely and began rambling on about how were just friends. She let out a laugh and shook her head slightly. "I'm just messing. Oh Kim, moms here. Want to talk to her?" She asked.

My eyes widened as I shook my head furiously. "NO! No no, i'm fine. Thanks." She smirked. "You know Kimmy, she's going to have to meet Jack eventually." She reminded me. I nodded and she sighed. "Well, I have to get going. I got a lot of homework I have to catch up on. Oh, Jack I need to tell you something." I squeezed my eyes shut as Jack nodded, motioning for her to tell him. "For gods sakes, ask out Kim already! I mean if you can't already tell, she's completely in love with y-" And once again, I slammed my computer shut.

Jack laughed at my flustered state. "Your blushing." He teased. I grabbed a pillow and shoved my face in it, hoping I could just fall in a whole and die. "Am not." I said, my voice muffled from the pillow. I heard someone shifting and sure enough I felt a hand rest on my hip. "Does Kimmy like me?" He asked, bringing the pillow down from my face. "What? Pfft. No!" I exclaimed, very unconvincingly unfortunately. Jack snickered and I brought the pillow back up to my face. "You know, your cute when your embarrassed." I slowly brought the pillow down from my face, wondering if I heard him right.

He suddenly realized what he said and started stuttering excuses nervously. I snorted. "Look whose embarrassed now!" I teased throwing the pillow at his face. "Hey!" He threw it back at me and it made a loud _Smack! _As it came in contact with my body. "Oh, it's on!" I stated, grabbing a pillow from nearby and whacking him repeatedly. He blocked most of my attacks and hit me with the pillow a few times. Soon he knocked the pillow out of my hands and I started to run away, only to have him wrap his arms around my waist and spin me around.

I was laughing so hard my stomach started aching. He finally stopped spinning me around and placed my in front of him, his hands wrapped securely around my waist and my fingers intertwined behind his neck. Our laughter died down as the feathers from our pillow fight were swirling around us. A feather landed gently on my nose and he smiled. "You have a feather right.. Here." He whispered. Bringing his face closer to mine at he brushed the feather off my nose. I stopped breathing all together at how our noses were touching and our mouths were just inches apart.

"Can I, Just.." Jack asked softly. We both leaned in and after all the failed attempts, our lips finally met. I saw fireworks explode, butterflies in my stomach, lightheaded, all that cheesy crap. Our mouths moved in sync, as if created for each others. The kiss was sweet, nothing to extreme, but definitely not short. Soon lack of oxygen was taking over but I held on as long as I could. After what felt like hours, we pulled apart, our foreheads resting on each others. I brought my fingers to my lips, longing for his kiss yet again.

After 5 long minutes of panting and staring into each others eyes, I finally became frustrated and desperate for his lips. "Fuck it." I said before crashing my mouth onto his yet again. This time our kiss was a lot more passionate, my hands tangled in his hair as his rested possessively on my hips. I let out a small moan as his tongue slipped inside my mouth. My hands found there way to the hem of his shirt and slid under. I groaned as he flexed under my touch. His six pack was seriously turning me on right now.

His hands planted underneath my butt and hoisted me up so that my legs wrapped around his waist, our mouths never breaking connection once. His mouth broke off from mine and trailed down my neck, nipping and sucking at certain places. "Jack.." I moaned as his hand traveled up my shirt. Just as his hands found there way to my chest, a loud _**Bang! **_rang through the room, breaking us apart instantly. My face turned bright red as I realized what we had just done, and I could see Jack was red as well.

"I, uh.. We, um-" I stuttered. Jack scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I'm uh, gonna.. Go." He said quietly. I nodded and he quickly walked out of my room. I ran my fingers through my hair. _What did we just do? _

**Winnies POV**

I had an unsettling feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I watched Kim storm off and Jack follow suit, after all the horrible things I said to her. Now I know from someones else's point of view I look like a monster, trust me I would too, but people don't really look past all the insults and snide remarks. This is how I got popular, how I made friends, stopped getting made fun of.. People think being popular is one of the greatest gifts life can give you. I'm not going to lie, it has its perks, but its one of the most difficult thing a person can deal with.

You think its easy being expected to be a total bitch 24/7? You think Its easy hooking-up with random hormonal high school boys? You think its easy forcing other people to do my dirty work for you? Well let me tell you, its not. Being popular is like walking on a tight rope. One misstep and you fall instantly. There are some days I look in the mirror and ask myself, _What happened to you, Winnie? _I hate this. I hate who i've become, and I hate what popularity has done to me.

Now I know what your thinking. Winnie, why not just start being nice to people in a change and make real friends? As tempting as that sounds, I can't. If I stop acting like a horrendous whore, I will go right back to being a loser with no friends. Honestly, if I could have it my way, I would drop the whole popularity act and make some real friends who will like me for the real me. But unfortunately, i'm trapped in this horrible situation, just begging to get out. God, life sucks.

I watched as Kim stormed out of the classroom and Jack followed in suit. _They so like each other _I thought, a small smile forming on my face. The truth it? I'm not into Jack. Not even a little bit. I mean, sure, he's attractive, but he's obviously crazy about Kim. And to be honest, they make the cutest couple ever! Its just my so called friends are practically forcing me to flirt with him, and each time I do it kills me. Another thing that hurts, is the fact that i'm hurting poor little Kim. Honestly, she's a really cool girl. I would have loved to have been friends with her, but I messed up any chance of that happening.

I heard one of my 'friends' Cassie scoff, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Don't worry Win! Next time, he'll definitely be begging to go out with you!" She reassured me. I exhaled and put on a fake smile. "Okay." I said dryly. I grabbed my bag and headed out of the door, only to collide with another student. We both landed on the floor, my bag spilling its contents out everywhere. I turned my head to look at a girl, obviously a freshman, with bright red hair and glasses. Her eyes widened and she looked terrified at the sight of me.

"Oh my gosh! I-i'm so sorry Winnie!" She stammered, grabbing some of my items furiously and handing them to me. My heart broke at how scared she was of me. I hated that everyone feared me. I hated that I could do this to a person. _This is what you've done, Winnie. _I shook my head. No. I can't do this anymore. It was in that moment I decided, 'I'm done being fake.' I grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes. "Its not your fault. I should have been watching where I was going. I'm sorry." I told her, giving her a smile. She smiled back at me and pushed her glasses further up her nose. I stood up and brushed myself off, and offered a hand to the small girl.

Her eyes widened and I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, I don't bite." I joked. She let out a small laugh and accepted my hand. "I-i'm Cathy." She greeted. "Nice to meet you Cathy." I smiled, then bent down to pick up the rest of my items. I looked up at the fellow students, and I could see shocked and confused expressions on there faces, wondering why I haven't bit her head off yet. I gave them all a warm smile and turned back to Cathy. "Well, see you around!" I waved at her and she eagerly returned it.

I turned back to see my friends with horrified expressions on there faces. "What was that?" Lexi shrieked. I sighed and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Girls, you have been great friends this past year, but i'm done. I'm done being mean to people, dressing like a whore, and being popular. I hope we can maybe still be friends after this, but if you don't want to I understand. Have fun being popular and picking on people, because I just can't do it anymore. Bye." I gave them a small smile and walked away.

I greeted everyone I passed by with a warm smile or a "Hello." In return they gave me wide eyes stares. I walked into the girls bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I took my hair out of its complicated up do and let it fall down my back. I fluffed it up a bit and smiled. I grabbed a paper towel and wet it, scraping off the heavy makeup on my face. I grabbed some eye makeup remover from my purse and swiped off my eyeliner and mascara. I wiped off the rest of my foundation and lipstick threw the towel away.

I looked in the mirror and smiled in approval. My face felt fresh without all that makeup on it. I stripped off the 6 inch black heels and slipped them in my purse, pulling out a pair of low top converse I used for gym class. I pulled on my shoes and walked out of the restroom, feeling like a new person.

I walked out of the bathroom, a new confidence coursing through my body. As I was walking, I felt someone smack my butt. I turned around and saw Conner and his asswhole friends, eyeing me like a piece of meat. I rolled my eyes. "Winnie, what happened?" He asked, inspecting me as if I was an alien. "I changed. I'm done being the popular girl I was." He nodded and moved closer to me, slipping an arm around my waist. "Yeah, whatever. So I was thinking. You and me, around 11?" He asked, winking at me.

I squirmed out of his grip. "No, I don't think so Conner. I'm not just another one night stand. I'm a lot more than that. I'm no longer a whore who fucks guys for attention. So, no longer will I be coming to your place to fulfill your sexual desirers. I have no problem being friends with you, you are a great guy. But i'm not going to go any further than that with you. Okay?" I told him. He stared at me for a while, and soon a smile crept onto his face. "Of course I am. Your a great girl, Winnie, and I'm glad you had a change of heart."

I beamed at him and just as I turned to walk away, he leaned his head closer to whisper in my ear. "You know, I think I like this Winnie a whole lot more than the old Winnie." I faced him and smiled. "Me too." As I passed by some students in my class, they said hello to me and invited me to sit with them at lunch. I instantly accepted and walked away with a huge smile on my face. I have friends. I actually have friends. I glanced in my reflection in a mirror, and saw the old me staring back at me, smiling.

"I'm so proud of you, Winnie." She told me. I nodded and smiled back. "Thank you." She chuckled. "Now, just one more thing you have to fix." I cocked my head, confused. "Whats that?" I asked. "Go talk to Stephanie and get your best friend back." Before I could reply, younger me vanished. I sighed and started making my way to the dorm rooms, coming up with an apology on the way.

When I stopped in front of Stephanie's dorm room, I froze. Do I really want to do this? I mean she probably wont want to even look at me anymore, but its worth a shot. Right? Before I knew what I was doing, I was knocking on the door repeatedly. Soon after, a girl who I recognized as one of Jack and Kim's friends opened the door. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Is Stephanie here?" I asked, trying to look into her room. The girl bit her lip and turned her head to the side, as if deciding whether or not to tell me something

After a few minutes she sighed and stepped aside, letting me inside. As soon as I walked in I saw Stephanie faced away from me, on her computer. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Hello." I greeted. She jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around. She frowned instantly when she saw me. "Hi." She said flatly. I twiddled my thumbs awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "Well?" She asked, obviously annoyed by my presence. "Can we talk?" I asked. She sighed and nodded, telling her roommate named Julie to give us a minute.

After the door closed to walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. "I just came here to tell you i'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I ditched you in 8th grade to become the horrible person I am now. You were my best friend when everyone else would ignore me and bully me. You would always stick up for me, and what did I do in return? Treated you like garbage. I'm not asking you to forgive me, but I just wanted you to know how horrible I felt about what i've done to our friendship."

My voice shook slightly as I spoke, tears dotting in my eyes. Stephanie just had a blank look on her face, taking in everything I was telling her. After what felt like an eternity, a small smile slowly appeared on her lips. "Thank you for apologizing. That means a lot to me. To be honest, Winnie, i've missed you. I missed what we had." I could see tears in her eyes as well. We looked at each other for a few more moments before I pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Happy tears spilled out of my eyes and she laughed slightly.

We pulled away and smiled. "Does this mean were friends again?" I asked. She nodded and held out her fist. I laughed and held out mine as well. We did our secret handshake and both started giggling. "So what do you want to do?" She asked. "Lets get some coffee. We have a lot of catching up to do!" I held out my arm and she gladly looped her arm through mine. On the way to the cafeteria we talked and laughed, just like we used to. I couldn't wipe the huge smile from my face, knowing that for the first time in a long time, I was happy.

**Hey guys! So what do you think? JACK AND KIM KISSED! FINALLY! EEP! Btw, just let me apologize AGAIN for the lateness of this chapter! I had actually wrote like 4 different chapters and I couldn't decide which one I wanted to use, and a few days ago I started to type this up and I realized, I like this chapter! So i'm sorry for those who don't like it. I hope that it makes up for me falling of the face of the earth for almost a month ): And what did you think about the thing with Winnie? Now you know her back story ;D So as said earlier, I have a surprise for you guys. I have been working on a bunch of new stories, and have a new kickin it fanfic already in the works! So I decided to give you a little sneak peak on an upcoming story I will be releasing soon! Its called "Romeo and Juliet- Vampire style". I know, suckish name. I haven't thought of anything else for the name, so don't judge. And I know this plot is over used, but I dunno I decided to give it a try! :D Enjoy.**

The cold air stung my skin as I breathed heavily. I looked out amongst the forest, hearing the soft hums of the fireflies buzzing around. Suddenly, I heard a twig snap, and a quiet murmur. I turned my head towards where the sound came from and smirked.

"Why, Jack Anderson. What a surprise." I said sarcastically. He shrugged and slowly made his way towards me. "You know how I do. So whats a pretty little thing like you doing out so very late at night?" He asked, and I fought back a blush from his compliment. "Thought it would be a nice night for a walk. And it was- before you showed up."

He held his hands up in defense. "Hey now, no need for the hostility." I raised my eyebrows. "I'm a vampire, and you've been sent to kill me. I think that its perfectly normal to want to avoid you." He sighed and stepped in front me, rubbing his hand softly up and down my arm. I felt shivers go down my spine and my face becoming hot."Your cold." He pointed out, breaking me from my thoughts. I rolled my eyes. "No shit, its 50 degrees outside and i'm wearing a crop top." I retorted, pointing to the skimpy attire I was sporting in this unfortunately freezing weather.

He chuckled and placed his hands on my hips, dragging me closer to him. I blared my fangs at him, and he just smirked in response. "You know, most guys would find your fangs intimidating. But I think there kinda hot." He whispered, toying with the hem of my shirt. I could feel butterflies in my stomach and my heart was beating so fast I was sure he could hear it.

"What are you doing?" I managed out, finding it incredibly hard to breath at the moment. He shrugged. "Passing the time." He grinned wickedly before resting his forehead onto mine. "You-we, this can't happen," I stammered. He sighed and shook his head. "You know, you've said that about 100 times, and its starting to get old." He planted a small kiss on my nose and I instantly flushed. It took all of my self control and will power not to crash my lips onto his.

I tore my forehead away from his. "And i'm going to keep saying it every time you decide to play this little game with me." I shot back. He backed up, confused. "What are you talking about?" When I didn't respond, his eyes darkened. "You think this is all a game?" He asked, a slight trace of anger in his words. I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation. "Well obviously it is! You do this every time! We fight, you flirt with me, touch me, compliment me, whatever.. Then you try to kill me. It's what you've been doing to me for the past 2 months!" I shouted.

He shook his head, not making eye contact with me. "You think this is easy for me as well? Kim, I don't want to kill you. It's just what i've been told to do. But it doesn't change how I feel about you." He wrapped an arm around my waist. "And I know you feel the same way as well." He smirked at me. "No, I don't, actually." I lied. My heart was racing as he inched his face closer to mine. "You sure about that?" He whispered. His lips were so close to mine I could feel his hot breath on my face.

Just as I was about to lean in and close the gap between us, he backed away and disappeared in a flash. I let out a frustrated groan and kicked a tree trunk. I ran my fingers through my hair and exhaled deeply. "He doesn't know what he's doing to me." I said to myself. I quickly exited the forest, completely unaware of a certain brunet boy hiding behind a tree, smiling in triumph at my last remark.

**Tada! So basically if you couldn't have already guessed it, Kim is a vampire, Jack is a vampire hunter. They both fall in love with each other, but Kim knows that there relationship can't last and she's determined to change her feelings about him. But thats not easy when Jack is pestering her day and night about there "relationship". This story will have Jack and Kim dating sort of early in the story, maybe around the middle, but at first its her denying her feelings for him which she obviously has. Whatcha guys think? I missed you guys so much. Thanks so much for reviewing. Oh and I haven't gotten a PM in a long time, and that makes me sad! ): I love talking to you guys! Don't be afraid to say hey! Love you all! Muah! :* -Mckenna**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Omg. I am so sorry. I am so late. UGH SCHOOL! DAMN YOU! But the thing is its not only school, its a bunch of other personal stuff i'm going through right now. But I finally sat down and finished this chapter, which by the way has taken me almost a week to write, so I am somewhat proud of it. ANyways, enough talking, more reading! I don't own kickin it. if I did, I would have aired a damn episode by now! Warning: Slight cursing**

**Kim's POV**

It's been exactly 4 days, 17 hours, and 52 minutes since Jack and I kissed (yes, I counted.), and we haven't spoken since. Every time we would pass in the hallway, we would advert our eyes to something else. Whenever we would all hang out in a group, we would separate ourselves from each other. Hell, we've been ignoring each other for so long even Jerry's started to notice. I miss him. I miss him so much, and I miss being able to talk to him, laugh with him, be in his arms.. We used to talk everyday, but now it's like we don't even know each other.

And it's driving me fucking crazy.

I anxiously picked at my salad, occasionally glancing around the room, searching for that familiar floppy brown hair. I had to talk to him. We can't ignore each other forever! Does this mean we aren't friends anymore? Does he hate me now? God damn it why did I kiss him!

Grace held her fork in her hand while she slowly chewed her pasta, watching my carefully. Finally she let out a frustrated groan and slammed her food down. "That's it. I'm done." She picked her hers and my food, tossing it in the trash before bumping be out of my seat. "Hey! I was eating that!" I cried.

She rolled her eyes she grabbed my wrist, dragging me along with her. "What are you doing?" I asked, trying to keep up with her fast pace. "Fixing a friendship," She said, searching around frantically. We kept walking around until she zeroed in on something. More importantly, someone.

Jack.

I widened my eyes and tried to struggle out of her grasp. "No no no no no!" I pleaded. She just tightened her grip on my wrist and dragged me over with her. "You." She growled at Jack. Jack turned away from Jerry and Eddie with a smile, but when he saw Grace and I his eye's widened. Before he could retreat, Grace had him in a death grip as well, dragging both of us along. "Ow! Easy!" He shouted.

She pulled us all the way to a janitors closet, shoving both us of us inside. I darted for the doorknob, twisting it as hard as I could. "Open it!" Jack yelled. "I am trying!" I yelled back. "Don't you yell at me!" He shouted. I narrowed my eyes dangerously. "Don't you fucking talk to me that way!" I screamed at him. We both were screaming at each other for god knows how long until we heard loud raps on the door. "HEY! SHUT THE HELL UP AND TALK TO EACH OTHER ABOUT THE KISS!" Grace shouted from the outside.

We both immediately shut up, blushing fiercely. I started down at my shoes while Jack scratched the back of his neck nervously. "So.." I said awkwardly. "So.." I bit my lip and looked at the floor. "Nice weather were having, eh?" I joked. But Jack just scoffed in response.

"Oh, fuck this. Kim, i'm so sorry I kissed you. I don't really know what came over me. I just.. I really like you, and I know you probably don't feel the same way, but you deserve to know the truth." he said quietly. My eyes widened. A large smile, similar to the cheshire cats appeared on my face. I flung my arms around his neck. "I think I love you, Jack." I whispered in his ear. His hands went around my waist. I craned my neck to look at his face.

He smiled at me and softly stroked my cheek. I slowly pressed my lips to his, feeling the similar butterflies and tingling I felt last time. His grip tightened around my waist, pushing me completely up against him. Our lips parted as lack of air took over. He rested his forehead on mine and winked at me, causing me to giggle.

I blew out some air. "So, where does this put us?" I asked. He smiled and intertwined our two hands together. "Kim, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I smiled and kissed him passionately, meaning yes. His mouth left mine, trailing down my neck, more than likely leaving a hickey.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, my hands tangled in his hair. Just as his mouth traveled over my exposing cleavage, the door burst open, exposing a wide eyed Grace, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. "Are we interrupting something?" Grace smirked at our flustered faces. "Um, yeah.." I mumbled. Jack laughed and hugged me from behind.

Jerry slapped a hand on his shoulder, a proud look on his face. "FINALLY! Kim, this guy's been talking about you non stop!" Jerry teased, making kissey faces at the two of us. I giggled while Jack's eyes widened. "Psh, what? That-that's not true." He stammered.

Grace rolled her eyes playfully and walked next to Jerry. "You think Jack was bad? You should have seen this one!" Grace exclaimed, pointing a finger at me. "I swear, one day wouldn't go by without her mentioning about how sweet Jack is or how sexy his abs are." I covered my beet red face, embarrassed.

Jack snickered. "So, you think my abs are sexy, eh?" He teased. I whacked his rock solid chest before covering my face with it. "Well, I think we should celebrate." Milton announced. "Kick prevails!" Eddie cried. Jack and I looked at him confused. "What's kick?" Jack asked, and I nodded. They rolled there eyes. "It's your couple name! Get it? Jack and Kim makes kick!" Grace explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I nodded. "So how should we celebrate?" The guys shrugged. Jack smiled. "I have an idea. Kim, what are you doing on Saturday?" Jack asked. I frowned and shook my head. "Nothing, why?" I asked. "You and me are having our first date. 8 PM, i'll pick you up from your place." He winked at me.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Alright, Anderson." We all laughed and went our separate ways. Jack grabbed my hand and led me to his room. On the way there, I could see several girls glaring at me for holding hands with Jack. I giggled and winked at them, making them go insane.

We eventually made it to Jacks room. He quickly opened the door and slammed it shut. As soon as the door was closed, he grabbed my hips and slammed his lips on to mine. We pulled away and I smirked. "A little impatient, aren't we?" I joked. He rolled his eyes, a smile still clear on his face. "Not my fault our friends interrupted. Now where were we.." He murmured seductively.

Just as he leaned his head in, I covered his lips with my hands. I smiled at his confused face. "As much as I want to continue, our science project is due tomorrow, and because we've been ignoring each other for the past week we still have a lo to do." I told him. He cupped my cheek in his left hand, pulling me closer to him. "Are you sure?" He whispered into my neck, causing shivers to go down my spine.

I nodded. It suddenly felt extremely difficult to breath. He pressed his lips to my neck softly. "Y-yes, because we, uh.. We can't-can't fail science, class.." My brain was slowly turning to mush while Jack continued to kiss and bite my neck. His other hand danced across my arm lightly, causing goosebumps to form.

"Mmhmm.." Jack said, his mouth still planted on my skin. "And w-we need.. We need to, um, we need to start s-soon-" He finally released me, allowing me to compose my thoughts. "Damn it, I can't think straight when you do that!" He smirked. "That was kind of the point, Kimmy." I glared at him.

"Well, I hope you had your fun, because I am no longer kissing you for an entire month." It was my turn to smirk at his expression. "What!" He shouted, his eyes huge. I snickered and interlocked my hands behind his neck. "Oh, poor baby. How will you survive?" I stuck my bottom lip out in fake sympathy.

He moved his face closer to me. "Oh really? I think it would be harder for you not to kiss me." His breathed onto my face, causing shivers to run down my spine. "Is that so?" I asked, resting my forehead on his. "Yes, yes it is." He whispered, touching his nose to mine.

I bit my lip and stared at his mouth longingly. His hands ran up and down the sides of my torso. He pressed his lips to mine, eliciting a moan from me as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I was pressed completely to his chest and his hands circled my chest. I buzzed with happiness and I felt like I was on cloud 9. The feeling of Jack's lips on mine and his hands touching my skin felt so good.

He guided us to his bed and slowly laid me down on the soft cushion, our lips never leaving each others. I gripped the edge of his shirt and successfully pulled it over his head. I couldn't help but stare at his perfect 6 pack. I traced my fingernails over them and he growled in approval.

I was shocked at how deep the kiss got, granted we had only been dating for about 10 minutes. Jack must have seen my expression, because he instantly sat up and got off of me. "Is everything okay, Kim?" He asked. I sighed and rested my head in my hands. "Yeah, it's fine. It's just.. We haven't even been dating for a day yet and we've already made out like, 3 times." I let out a dry laugh.

"Yeah.. I'm sorry about that. The truth is, I don't have much self control around you." He chuckled nervously. I smiled and moved closer to him. Jack and I leaned back on his bed, my head resting on his chest while his hands went around my waist. I closed my eyes and sighed in content. Jack's heartbeat was beating at a steady rate, soothing every inch of my body.

Jack nuzzled his head closer to my neck. "Kim?" He said softly. "Hm?" He kissed the shell of my ear, causing my to flush. "I love you." He whispered. I smiled and craned my neck to face him, our lips millimeters apart. "I love you to." I kissed him softly. We pulled away, going back to our original positions, him occasionally kissing the top of my head. I intertwined our fingers together, his arms still around my waist. I soon drifted off, a smile still clear on my face.

**Graces POV**

I groaned and kicked a nearby wall out of frustration. I glanced at the flyer in my hand once again. _**Dance team tryouts: Friday, September 7th, 3:30 PM**_ _**In the Gym. **_I have been searching for over an hour to find the god damn gym, and every time I try I end up getting lost. I saw a group of Sophomore's eagerly chatting with each other and decided to ask them for help.

"Hey, do any of you know where the Gym is?" I asked, desperation clear in my voice. A girl that looked about my age stepped out of the group. She was short, maybe about 5 feet tall, and had fiery red hair **(Like Ariana Grande's hair)**. She had light brown eyes and pale skin. She wore tight black short shorts and a purple cami under a black flowy tank top that said "Kiss Me" in cursive. She had on black high top converse and black Active socks that went to her ankle. In short she dressed similar to me, and I could immediately tell she was a dancer as well.

The girl smiled at me and offered out her hand, her nails painted black. "Hi, i'm Gabby. Trying out for dance to?" She asked. I nodded and smiled. "I'm Grace. So i'm guessing you know where the gym is, huh." I joked. She laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and saw her group of friends staring her, anxiously.

She shot them an apologetic smile and turned to me. "Sorry. Grace, meet Becca, Sam, Ryan, and Trevor." Becca was tall, maybe about 5'9, and had shoulder length blonde hair with pink on the ends. She was tan, and has dazzling blue eyes. Sam was blonde as well, and was incredibly tall. He wore black framed glasses, a grey hoodie, dark denim skinny jeans, and red supras **(Imagine Sam is Ross Lynch, except with a different style). **Ryan had tan skin, black spiky hair, and bright blue eyes. He wore a blue and white striped tank top, black vans, and tan shorts. Trevor had dark skin, a buzz cut, and brown eyes. He was almost identical to what Sam was wearing, except his hoodie was green and his shoes were black.

I smiled and greeted each of them. "Nice to meet you." Ryan greeted cheerfully. I raised my eyebrows. "Are you Australian?" I asked. He nodded. "Correct. Good job, most people can't tell British and Aussie accents apart." He joked. Becca smiled and held her hand out to me. "Finally, a normal person!" She cried. The rest of there group looked offended and I snickered. "How do you know i'm not secretly a psychopath?" I challenged.

She shrugged. "Guess we'll just have to find out then." I laughed. Trevor stripped off his hoodie and tossed is aside. "Sup, i'm Trevor." He greeted, his voice extremely low. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "Are you a Sophomore?" I asked. He chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, i'm a senior. Gabby is my step sis, so I usually chill with her and her friends." He ruffled Gabby's hair and she rolled her eyes. "That's cause he has no friends." She said in a low voice.

The rest of the gang erupted into laughter while Trevor threatened Gabby. I looked to Sam who was oddly quiet and staring at his phone. I rested my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you know it's rude to ignore someone who is trying to meet you?" I teased, sarcasm clear in my voice. He looked up and ran a hand through his bleach blond locks. "Hi. I'm Sam." He said quietly. Becca rested a hand on his shoulder. "He's shy," She mouthed to me.

I nodded in understanding. I glanced at my watch. _3:21 _My eyes widened in alarm. "Um, Gabby?" I called. She turned to face me. "Hm?" I ran my fingers through my hair nervously. "D-do you want to walk to dance team tryouts together?" I asked in a small voice. She smiled and nodded repeatedly. "For sure! Later guys!" She waved to her group of friends. Gabby and I then set off to the gym.

The awkward silence was starting to kill me, so I tried to strike up a conversation. "So, how'd you meet those guys?" I asked, jabbing a thumb towards her group of friends. She smiled. "I've known Becca since grade 5, and we met Sam and Ryan a year ago. By the way, don't take Sam's quietness personal. He's still shy around us sometimes." She joked.

I laughed. For the rest of the walk, we talked about random things, school, friends, dance.. We were so wrapped in our conversation I barely saw the 2 big red doors that led to the gym. "Let's go!" She squealed excitedly, squeezing my hand. I took a deep breath and walked through the doors.

The moment I stepped inside, my mouth dropped. This place was huge! It literally looked like it could fit every single person in this school, and then some. In all different areas, girls and guys were stretching, chatting, drinking water, etc. Gabby ran off with a group of girls, so I didn't really know anyone else here. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes. "Boo." The mysterious person whispered in my ear.

I instantly recognized the voice and smiled. I whacked him on the chest and turned around to fully greet him. "Jerry, what are you doing here?" I asked, giving him a hug. "Trying out for dance team!" He exclaimed excitedly. I beamed at him. "No way! Me too! At least I know someone now." I joked. We laughed for a bit then turned out attention towards the dance teacher. "Good afternoon, students. My name is Ms. Pascal, and I am the dance teacher." She greeted coldly.

Ms. Pascal looks to be about middle age. She was a short, plump women with pale skin sharp blue eyes. Her nose was a bit pointed at the end and her lips were a blood red color. She wore a black tank top, a black cardigan, and black leggings. On her feet were tan, worn out dance shoes. Her fingernails were painted bright red, and her black hair was tied into a tight bun on top her head. "So for your audition, I will teach you a dance. You will learn it, preform it, and leave. Tomorrow I will have a list posted of who made it and who didn't. And to be bluntly honest, most of you will not make it." Her tone was so sharp it could cut through metal.

I tried not to flinch as I got into position and cracked my neck, preparing myself for the worst.

/

I panted heavily as I burst through the gym doors, sweat pouring out of every crevice in my body. I took a swig from my pink water bottle, splashing a bit on my face for good measure. I had just got done learning and performing Ms. Pascals dance, and let me tell you, it was not easy. For the past 3 hours Ms. Pascal pushed and pushed us until we were at hour limits. Some girls even passed out from all the hard work.

Just as I started walking away, a flash of red caught my eye. I turned my head to see Gabby, talking to another girl with a desperate look on her face. I was too far away to hear what they were saying, but all I know is Gabby was begging this girl for something while the girl just rolled her eyes. Finally the girl gave up and handed Gabby a small plastic bag. Gabby's eyes lit up and she thanked the girl repeatedly.

I squinted my eyes, trying to make out the distinct object. It was a small plastic bag with some white stuff in it. It looked a bit like baking soda. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why the hell would Gabby need baking soda?

I pondered this thought for a moment until something hit me. "No.." I whispered. I walked closer, still trying to keep my cover. Gabby was soon alone, and when she thought no was was around, she held the bag up to her nose and snorted some of the white powder in.

I stood there, shocked. _Gabby was doing drugs?_

**:O OMG! Lol I know horrible ending. But I just wanted to let you know, REMEMBER GABBY. She plays a huge part in this story later on, and you can already kind of see why. The rest of her friends, i'm not to sure. I was going to have something with Sam, but ehh. So was it okay? I'm so sorry again. I feel like I leave you guys hanging a lot and trust me I know how it feels waiting for a good new story to come out. Which is why tonight I haven't exactly started my homework yet.. I just did my story and then i'm going to do my homework. I know not so great but it's my punishment for making you guys wait for to long. I love you all so much, and thank you for so many reviews and sticking by my story! Sorry this chappie is so short btw. I didn't really know what else to do. Btw I did put some Jace in there this time (;**

**-Mckenna**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! New update of Crestfall! (: A lot of people are asking me for when Invisible is going to be updated, and I honestly don't know. I'm working on it, and I already have future chapters coming up (: And I have another story in the works that wont be released until later 2012, almost 2013, unless I decide other wise. Basically after Crestfall is over, expect A LOT of stories! :D So in the first scene, I kind of based it on how my high school looks like. The "Atrium" is a building outside my library, and it's really cool (: Plus it's also like my schedule a bit. So yeah. Love you all! (I don't own kickin it for the 10000th time) Rated T for talk about Drugs, Abuse, Self Harm, and Eating Disorders.**

**Kim's POV**

I cleared my throat as I held my Biology textbook in front of my face again. "Now, an asexual reproduction is.." I trailed off and looked at Grace, waiting for her answer. She just groaned in response and rested her head in my lap. "I don't know, I don't know, and, if you didn't get it the first time, I. DON'T. KNOW." She snapped, her voice muffled from my uniform skirt. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a fistful of her hair, causing her to immediately lift her head from my lap and mat her hair back down to it's perfect shape.

"Grace, the Bio test is today. You need to study!" I scolded her. She swatted her hand in the air. "Whatever. Can we take a break? Our free period doesn't end for another hour. We have plenty of time to study, but you know how crowded the cafeteria gets." She reminded me. I squinted my eyes. "Is this just an excuse for us to leave the Atrium?" I asked. She looked around panicked and nodded in defeat. "Fine! But how are you not creeped out? It's like were in a fish bowl! Everyone can see us!" She shrieked.**(1)**

I laughed at her claim. The Atrium was a building just outside our library that people went to to study. It had tabled set up with patio umbrellas and small waterfalls in the middle surrounded by beautiful patches of grass. While I found it calming, Grace found it terrifying.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my shoulder, planting a kiss on top my head. I shivered at the familiar touch. "Jack! What are you doing here? Your supposed to be in Spanish." I asked while he took a seat next to me on the large bench I was sitting on. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm actually supposed to be in the deans office, but I walked by and saw you in here and decided to say hi." He smiled at me and I giggled. "Aww, how cute." I planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Just as we pulled away, I heard someone clear there throat. We turned our heads to see Grace with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "Well hello to you to, Jack." She gritted through her teeth. I rolled my eyes as Jack gave her a quick hug. "Hey, Grace. Sorry, I-" He started to say, but she held up her palm, stopping him mid sentence. "No no. No need. I see where I stand!" She cried dramatically, facing away from us. Jack smirked. "Will you forgive me if I buy you a cookie from the cafeteria?" He asked.

Grace turned her head lightly. "I'll think about it." She finally said before cracking a smile. We all laughed and I leaned my head back on Jacks chest. I turned my head slightly up to look at his face and he looked down at me. I smiled at him and he returned it. "Don't you need to go to the deans?" I asked, disappointed. He sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry, I didn't get in trouble. They just said I have to pick something up." He shrugged and I nodded.

"I'll see you at lunch." I said before pressing my lips to his. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away slowly. I leaned into his touch and when he pulled away, I face planted onto the bench. Kissing concrete? Not fun.

I sat up and brushed my mouth off, Grace and Jack pointing and laughing at me. "Oh go to the Deans!" I shouted, pointing towards the exit. He pouted and quickly pecked my cheek. "Love you!" He called on his way out. I smiled and shook my head. "Lovesick idiots." I heard Grace mumble. "Hey! I heard that!" I cried. "You were supposed to!" She sang.

I rolled my eyes, a smile still clear on my face. Grace and I talked for a few more minutes until I saw her smile widen and she quickly sprang up from her seat and ran off. I turned around, confused, and saw her hug a group of people who i've never seen before, more than likely Sophomores. I shrugged and walked over to the group. "Hey, Grace, who are they?" I asked. "Oh! Sorry!" Grace smiled apologetically at me and stepped aside.

"Kim, this is Gabby, Becca, Ryan, Sam, and Trevor." She pointed to each person as she said there name, each of them giving me a small wave. "Nice to meet you, i'm Kim." I smiled at each of them. Ryan smirked and stepped next to me, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. "So, Kim, what are you doing tonight?" He greeted. I could immediately tell he was from Australia. I raised an eyebrow and gently removed his arm. "Thanks for the offer Aussie, but I have a boyfriend." I told him.

Becca laughed. "Ryan, leave the girl alone!" She scolded him. Gabby rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. He flirts with anything that moves." I laughed. As I looked at the group, I noticed something off about Gabby. Her pupils were extremely dilated, and she wouldn't stop shaking. I frowned. "Gabby, are you okay? Your shaking.." I asked slowly. She snapped her head towards me. "What? No i'm not." She spat, her voice 10x more hostile than it was 5 seconds ago. I widened my eyes in realization.

My uncle works at a rehab center that deals with teens and adults under the influence of drugs. He taught me how to tell if someone is high, and right now Gabby's attitude is falling under the symptoms of Cocaine usage. "G-Grace, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked nervously. She frowned and nodded. I quickly pulled her out of the Atrium. "Bye guys!" She called on the way out. I pulled her all the way through the library and to the far side of the building.

When we finally stopped she looked at me annoyed. "What?" She asked. I exhaled deeply. "I think you should stay away from Gabby." I told her softly. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "What? Why?" She asked. "Now I may be wrong, but i'm almost certain she's high on Cocaine. Remember that drug seminar we had at our school, and how to tell if someone is high? Her pupils are dilated, she's shaking like a Chihuahua, and when I asked her if she was okay her tone was much more hostile than it was when we first talked." I told her.

Grace crossed her arms. "That doesn't mean she's stoned, Kim." She spat. "I know! But still, I want you to be careful. If she is on Cocaine, you should stay away from her." I warned her. She narrowed her eyes at me. "I see what this is about. Your jealous that i'm making new friends!" She accused. I gasped. "What? I'm not jealous of you making new friends! I'm happy your reaching out to new people!" I reassured her. She scoffed unconvinced. "Really? Than why can't I be friends with Gabby!" She shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "I never said that, Grace! I said you need to be careful! You never know what kind of things she could be doing behind your back! I don't want you to get involved with the wrong people." That completely set her off. "So, what your saying is, just because of that stupid seminar and your psycho uncle you think Gabby's a bad person? Not every high schooler does drugs and drinks, Kim! You don't know Gabby, I do. I know she would never do something that stupid to fuck up her life. And I can't believe your making accusations about my friend, much less someone you just met!" She screamed at me.

"I'm trying to be a good friend and not let you get hurt!" I screamed. "Well, stop! Stop trying to control my life! I'm sick and tired of just going along with whatever you want to do!" I raised my eyebrows at her. "Seriously? Do you know how many times I went along with your stupid plans, even if I ended up getting grounded? Whose Idea was it to sneak of to New York for a week instead of going on the Washington D.C trip like we were supposed to in 8th grade? Whose Idea was it to wait outside Sean Connors house for 6 hours just to see if he had a girlfriend? Whose Idea was it to shoplift from a convenience store and almost end up in jail? Yours!" I screamed.

She stepped right up to my face, her eyes on fire. "Do you know what I was known as all throughout middle school? 'Kim's dorky sidekick' or 'Kim's best friend'. People only knew who I was because of you. You took everything away from me, popularity, boys, friends.. You had everything, while I was left behind with nothing. But I put up with it because I had to. Because I had no other friends. So sorry that i'm trying to become my own person, and not just follow you around like a lost puppy." Venom seeped in her words, and frankly, I was a bit terrified.

"I didn't take anything away from you, Grace." I tried to sound as confident as possible, but that clearly didn't work. She barked out a laugh. "Oh, but you did. And I kept telling myself over and over that one day I was going to stop putting up with being your sidekick, and I guess today is the day. I'm done, Kim. I'm done with all your bullshit, and i'm done with you." She pointed at me. Her voice shook as she spoke, and I could see tears brimming in her eyes.

I forced back tears and gulped. "Well than, I guess were no longer friends." I managed out. She nodded slowly. We stood there, staring at each other for a few seconds before Grace walked away. I pressed my back against the wall and slid down, covering my face in my hands. "Kim?" I heard a soft voice call.

I looked up slightly to see Winnie looking down at me with concern. At least I think it's Winnie.

I gasp. "W-Winnie?" I stuttered. She gave me a warm smile and sat down next to me. "I look different, huh." She giggled softly. I nodded, dumbfounded. What happened to the girl that wore little to no clothing and caked herself in makeup? Or the one that was insulting me every 2 seconds? "What happened?" I asked breathlessly.

She sighed. "I decided I was done being fake. I only became popular to become a better person, but turns out popular Winnie is just as bad as old Winnie." She explained. I nodded. "Why are you talking to me?" I blurted out. She took my hands in hers, a guilty look on her face.

"I wanted to apologize. Kim, i'm so sorry about being awful to you and making fun of you." She said softly. I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I asked, unconvinced. She nodded slowly. "Yeah. I also wanted to apologize for hitting on Jack right in front of you, that wasn't right. Truthfully? I don't like him. At all. I mean, hello, Sophomore dating a Freshman? Hell no." She teased.

I cracked a smile and let out a laugh. "Well thank you, for apologizing. I forgive you." Her smiled widened. "Yay!" She squealed before attacking me in a bone crushing hug. I awkwardly rested my hands on her back and patted softly. She pulled away, a sheepish look on her face. "Sorry. I'm a hugger." She shrugged and I laughed. "No worries."

Suddenly her smile turned to concern. "By the way, why were you crying?" She asked. I blew out some air and shut my eyes. "Grace and I got in a fight." I finally said. She gasped. "Really? About what?" She asked softly. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Do you know a girl in your grade named Gabby? Bright red hair, kinda short?" I asked.

Winnie's eyes became the size of dinner plates. "You mean Gabby Turner?" She asked. I shrugged. "I guess. Why?" I asked, frowning. Winnie shook her head. "That girl is bad news. She's known as the druggie of the school. She does some hardcore stuff. Apparently her homelike is shit, so she turned to drugs. Her friends do it to, but they don't do it as much as Gabby." She informed me.

I shook my head. "I knew it." I muttered. "I met Gabby today, and I could tell she was high on Cocaine. I confronted Grace about it, and it turned into this whole thing about me controlling her life and such." Winnie covered her hands with her mouth. "Grace needs to stay away from her. Gabby isn't one to be messed with. She has some serious problems. Apparently she's been placed in over 8 different mental institutions." Winnie told me.

"That's what I said to Grace! But then she went all I-am-Grace-hear-me-ROAR and now were in this huge fight." I said sarcastically. Winnie chuckled slightly before turning back to her serious expression. "What are you going to do?" She asked. I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know. But I do know Grace is smart enough not to make those kinds of decisions, so I trust her to know what she's getting herself into. I just miss my best friend." My voice cracked on the end and I prepared myself for the waterworks.

Winnie gave me a sad smile and pulled me in for another hug, this time not as rough. "Look, I know we've only been friends for like, 5 minutes, but I will always be here for you if you need to talk or need advice or just need someone to rant to. You can come to me anytime, no questions asked. My doors always opened." She smiled brightly at me and I returned a small grin. "Thank you." I said softly.

She stood up abruptly and held out her hand. "Now, enough with this emotional crap. I hear two Mocha Frappuccino's calling our names. Ready?" I looked at my watch, indicating I had about 30 more minutes of my free period left. I shrugged. "Why not?" I smiled as we looped arms and walked to the cafe. Winnie's no Grace, but she could come close.

**Grace's POV**

I stomped away from Kim, angry tears falling down my face. How dare Kim say something like that to me! She has no right to tell me who I can and cannot hang out with, especially after what she's done to me all those years. I don't care if she was just looking out for me or what not, she still should mind her own business. I can take care of myself, i'm not some damsel in distress!

I stopped in front of the Atrium and saw Gabby and her friends all standing around, laughing. _I have to talk to her, _I thought to myself. Confidently, I ripped open the glass door and sped walked over to the gang. I stopped in my tracks and forcefully poked Gabby's shoulder. "Ow!" She hissed, turning around to scowl at me. "What?" She snapped. I widened my eyes and stepped back appalled.

"Gabby, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, the rest of her friends looking at us expectantly. "Alone." I added quietly. She sighed and nodded. "Let's go to my room for privacy." She gave her friends a small wave and led me to her room.

The entire walk from the Atrium to her room was silent, and she never looked back once. Once we made it to her room she ushered me inside and shut the door quickly. She plopped down on what I guess is her bed, and pointed to the one next to her. "Becca is my roommate. Try not to mess up her stuff, she's super OCD about neatness." She told me. I nodded and slowly took a seat on Becca's bed. We sat in silence for a few moments, looking at each other.

"Look if all your going to do is sit here, i'm going back to my friends." She tried standing up before I stopped her. "No! I have to ask you something.. Personal." I said softly. She frowned and nodded, taking her seat again. I exhaled deeply and closed my eyes. "Do you do drugs?" I blurted out. I popped open on eye and saw a shocked look on her face.

"I-What?" She asked. "Do you do drugs." I said slower. She was silent, so I decided to speak. "Because after the dance tryouts last week, I saw you beg some girl for this bag of white stuff and then I saw you sniff it up your nose. Was that.. Cocaine?" I whispered the last part.

Gabby ran her fingers through her hair, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm not going to lie to you, Grace. Frankly, I just don't have the energy to do it anymore." She let out a dry. I widened my eyes in shock. "W-why?" I asked She sighed and looked up at me. "If you had my life you'd do it to." She mumbled.

I shut my mouth, not knowing what else to say. She slapped her palms against her thighs lightly and stood up. "So, now you know. Are you going to go tell the principle? Put me in a rehab center?" She challenged. I shook my head repeatedly. "No. I want to help." I offered.

In return, Gabby just laughed in my face. "Yeah, right. You can't help me. No one can." She said softly. "What's so bad about your life? You have great friends, you go to an awesome boarding school, and you have a cool step brother! I don't have any siblings! You should be thankful." I exclaimed. That probably wasn't the right thing to say, because immediately her eyes darkened and she clenched her fists so tight they were turning white.

"Thankful? I should be thankful for the life I have now?" She asked, her voice tight. I gulped, scared. "I-I guess, I mean, it could be worse, right?" I offered, my voice going extremely high. Gabby turned red with anger and stomped up right in my face. "Oh really? My parents abuse me, i'm bullied constantly, I have an eating disorder, and I cut myself. But really, i'm intrigued to see how my life could get any shitter!" She screamed.

My mouth flung open, forming an 'O' shape. "Gabby.." I whispered. She held her hand up to stop me. "Don't. Don't go on about how your sorry for me, or how things will eventually get better. Things can't get better, Grace. I'm living in my own personal hell." Her voice shook as she spoke, tears slipping out of her eyes. I rested a hand on her shoulder gently, but she flinched and jerked her shoulder away.

"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know.." I stammered. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes softly. "Can you please forget I told you? I don't need more people finding out." She pleaded. I nodded. She sat down and rested her head in her hands. The sleeves on her shirt fell down slightly, revealing angry red marks and bruises.

I sat down next to her and examined her wrist closer. She raised and eyebrow. "Can I help you?" She said sarcastically. I quickly adverted my eyes. "Sorry. Just saw some red marks and bruises. She looked at her wrist and nodded. "Mom gave me this when I got an F on my test." She told me, pointing to a black/blue bruise taking up most her wrist.

I shook my head. "You should tell someone, Gabby. I don't know what i'd do if I found out something seriously bad happened to you. I know we haven't been friends for very long, but I care about you." I told her truthfully. She looked and me for a few seconds and smiled. She slowly wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her waist. "Thanks for caring." She said, pulling away and smiling wide at me.

I returned the smile. "No problem. How do you deal with this everyday?" I asked softly. She smirked and got up from her bed, holding up her finger. She walked into the bathroom and I could hear her searching through separate cabinets. She returned with a small red pouch in her left hand.

She sat across from me on the bed and emptied the pouch of it's contents. I widened my eyes as I spotted different assortments of drugs. "Gabby! Put those away! You could get caught!" I whisper-yelled, shielding the drugs with my hands and looking around frantically. She snorted and removed my hands. "Grace, calm down, it's cool. This is my escape, basically." She shrugged.

She picked up a white rolled up piece of paper and lit it on fire. She stuck it in her mouth and inhaled deeply before blowing puffs of smoke out. I coughed and covered my mouth, not wanting any to get in my mouth. She laughed. "Lemme guess, never tried it, huh?" She asked slyly. I nodded. She rolled her eyes and offered me the joint.

My eyes widened and I pushed it away. "N-no thanks, I-I don't smoke." I stammered. She held it out once again. "Grace, honestly, it's no big deal. You can't get addicted by one little smoke of weed. I promise, it's nothing extreme. I swear I won't let you get as addicted as I am. Just try it, and if you hate it, you don't ever have to do it again." She proposed.

I scrunched my face, deep in concentration. I'm not stupid, I know how much drugs can mess up your life. But I read somewhere that if you were going to try a drug, the least dangerous would be weed. Well, it might be good for me to try it, just so I know how bad it actually is. Maybe Gabby's idea isn't so bad?

_Grace, stop it! Why are you considering drugs! Did Kim's uncle teach you nothing? _My inner voice asked. I inwardly scoffed at the mention of her name. _Kim. _I bet if she was here she would call up her crazy uncle to give me a whole lecture about not associating with drugs and what not. No one ever died from trying marijuana, right? Right. So why am I still hesitating?

I took a deep breath and looked at Gabby. "Fuck it." I said before grabbing the smoke and popping it into my mouth. She laughed and clapped, congratulating me. "Awesome! Alright now just suck in slightly, and hold it in for a few seconds then blow it out. It might taste a bit different on your first try.." Her voice trailed off as I inhaled, the smoke burning my lungs.

I immediately took it out of my mouth and coughed up the sour taste. "Oh I think i'm going to throw up." I groaned. She laughed and threw her head back. "C'mon it's not that big of a deal." She waved her palm dismisivley. I raised an eyebrow. "This tastes like horse shit." I told her, taking a swig from her water bottle. "Wait, that's Vodka." She said as I spit it out immediately, rubbing my tongue on my sleeve.

"Fuck, Gabby, do you have anything non illegal?" I cried. She giggled and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a hardcore badass." She teased. I laughed and shoved her slightly. She slapped my knee repeatedly. "Now c'mon! Try again!" She pressured. I shrugged and slowly placed the joint back into my mouth. This time I sucked in slightly less, and I blew out slower. She smiled in approval.

My eyes widened. "Hey, that wasn't that bad!" I said, popping it in my mouth again. She laughed and took it out of my mouth. "Easy tiger, I thought you were only going to do it once." She asked. I laughed and shook my head. "Screw that! Gimme!" I demanded, taking it from her hands. She laughed and shrugged, like _what are you gonna do? _Then lit another one for herself.

For the rest of the night, we laughed and smoked and just had fun. The entire time, I had a voice in my head saying to stop and get out, but I just ignored it. I'm a straight A student, I deserve to have some fun! Gabby looked at me for a second before she busted up laughing. "Whaa?" I asked, my words a bit slurred. "Y-your eyes!" She managed to say between breaths. I shrugged and got up from my seat, stumbling a bit as I made my way over to the bathroom.

I widened my eyes as I looked in the mirror. My head felt like it was spinning and my eyes were completely bloodshot. I was paler than usual, and honestly I looked like hell. My stomach grumbled loudly. "Damn, Gabbs, you have any food?" I asked, suddenly feeling extremely starving. She smirked at me. "Looks like someones got a bad case of the munchies. Here." She tossed me a chocolate chip cookie and I devoured it in seconds.

I held my fingers out in front of my face, feeling strange hallucinations coming on. "Hey, Gabby, can I stay over tonight? Kim will cut my head off if she find out." I asked. I flopped onto her bed and stroked the soft sheets. She snorted and took the other bed. "For sure, Gracie. I think you took a little to much." I laughed. Woah, my laugh sounds weird! "It's whatever, bro!" I laughed at my own joke. Man, I am to funny.

Gabby patted my head softly. "Go to sleep now, Grace. I'll wake you up tomorrow." Her voice sounded distant as I drifted off the sleep. "Kaykay." I mumbled before falling into a deep slumber

**OMG! GRACE! Be honest, how many of you saw that coming. I know, cliche. Oh and i'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been really sick and stayed home from school this week and I just feel like complete crap, plus I have a lot of other shit to deal with. So i'm going to talk a bit about this chapter: Grace and Kim's fight O.O Intense! Just kidding. I actually weren't going to make them have a huge fight, but then I thought, what the hell? I thought it was kind of pathetic and it got off topic fast, but that's pretty much how all teenage girl fights end up, am I right? Aww, Winnie and Kim are friends now ^.^ Poor Gabby): Now you see a bit into why Gabby does drugs. Oh, Grace. Oh and btw, the whole scene where she's high and stuff, i'm sorry if it's lame or inaccurate. For the Cocaine part, I actually looked up symptoms and how to tell if someones high etc. But for the stuff about weed, I just took what I know from watching my brother and my best friends older sister. I know not everyone gets red bloodshot eyes and "the munchies", but yeah, Grace did. Oh, and who wants to know why Jack got called into the Deans office? Spoiler alert: It's kind of important (: So what did you guys think? I'm so sorry for the lateness of the chapter. This one literally took me 2 weeks. I love you guys from the bottom of my heart(; Thanks for reading! Muah! :* -Mckenna**

**Annotations!- (1) Not that you guys care, but this was a conversation between my close friend Anna and I. The Atrium is an actual building at our school, like I said earlier, and she thinks it's so creepy and she was FREAKING OUT when we were in it last time, so thanks Anna for helping me with my new chappie! (even tho she wont read this.. Awk.. wharves)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Please don't scream at me, I know it's been a while. I went through this whole big deal with switching out of my current schools and I have to give a statement at court soon and all this other stuff. Trust me, its a huge long story. Thats pretty much all I have to say, besides Jerry is extremely OOC in my opinion. You'll see why, just bare with me here. Well let's get on with the chappie!**

**Oh, btw, to the person that reviewed asking if I was british, first off, I love you (: second, no, i'm not. Unfortunately ): (I don't own kickin' it nor any products mentioned in this story)**

**Jack's POV.**

I tapped my foot absentmindedly as I sat in the Dean's office, waiting for someone to walk in. I mouthed numbers as I continued counting the dots on the ceiling. 749 so far.

Suddenly the door swung open and 3 figures stepped into the room. My eyes widened as I saw my mother and my sister, Melissa, walk behind the principle and take a seat across from me. "Mom?" I blurted out. She gave me a tight grin. "Hi sweetheart." She got up to greet me properly. When she placed her arms around my shoulders I could immediately tell something was wrong. Whenever my mom hugs me and she starts patting my back, it means she's hiding something. I hesitantly sat down in the chair and eyed the curiously.

We all sat in silence before the principle spoke up. "Mr. Anderson, your mother and sister have some news they want to share with you." She said softly. I looked at my mom quizzically. "What's up?" I asked, kicking my feet up and resting them on the desk. She opened her mouth to speak before squeezing her eyes shut and snapping her mouth closed. Melissa shot her a sympathetic look and rested a hand on her shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's going on." I said slowly. Melissa looked down at her hands, guilty. "Dad died." She whispered so softly I could just barely make it out. My mouth flung open and I felt all the wind being knocked out of me. "What?" I choked out. My mother rested a hand on my knee. "H-he overdosed on LSD and had a heart attack.. Jack i'm so sorry." My mother said quietly.

Tears slipped out of my eyes as I tried to process the situation in my head. _Dad's.. Dead? He can't be dead! He hasn't done drugs in over 2 years! He said he was sober! _All these thoughts were running through my mind at a rapid pace. Suddenly anger filled my veins. _He said he was sober. _

"He lied." I growled in a low voice. "What?" My mother croaked out. "He lied! He said he was sober but he wasn't!" I shouted. Melissa flung her arms around my shoulders. "Jack, please, calm down." She pleaded, tears from her eyes making my shoulder wet. I struggled out of her grip but she held on tighter. "Why did he do that! He said he was going to get better!" I yelled.

My mother covered her face in her hands. "I don't know Jack, but please, stop shouting!" My sister begged. She finally released me from her death grip and placed her hands firmly on my shoulders. Black tear stains from her makeup trailed down her cheeks as she looked at me with begging eyes. Tears from my own eyes began falling again. "He lied." I whispered.

Melissa nodded. My mother somewhat composed her self and stepped in between us, placing both of our heads on her shoulders. Soon it all became one huge cry fest while my principle stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry for your loss. Jack, you are excused from classes for the rest of the day." She said simply before stepping out of the small office.

I wiped away the rest of my tears and saw my family do the same. Melissa cleared her throat. "Are you sure your going to be okay?" She asked. I shrugged. "I think so. I'm probably just going to sleep or something." I said softly. My mother nodded. Melissa's phone beeped suddenly and she excused herself from the room. "You know, if you want to take a break from school and come home, your welcome to." My mom offered softly.

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm fine, really." I lied. Truthfully, I wasn't okay, and I really wanted to take a break for a while. I don't think I could handle balancing school and my fathers death at the same time, but i'm going to have to try. I have to stay for Kim, because I care about her to much to leave. "Jack, I know your not fine. Why do you want to stay?" She asked.

"Because of Kim." I blurted out. I groaned and face palmed while my mom's face lit up. "Ooh a girl? Melissa! Come back in here!" She called out to my sister. She walked in and my mom squealed excitedly. "Jack wants to stay because of a girl!" My mother exclaimed. Melissa's eyes lit up and she rushed over to me.

"Oh my god! Jack you have a girlfriend?" She asked loudly. I nodded. "Yeah. Look, it's not that big of a deal-" I tried to say but I was interrupted. "Not a big deal? Jackson Richard Anderson we are meeting this girl right now!" My mother exclaimed, my sister nodding in agreement. I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face. "Look, i'm not really in the mood to do the whole big introduction right now, not after what just happened." I said, my voice slightly cracking at the end of my sentence.

They nodded in understanding, there faces serious. "Well what does she look like?" Melissa asked. I pulled out my phone and tapped on the screen a few times until a picture of Kim and I came up. I handed them the phone and there smiles widened. "She's pretty." My mom complimented. Melissa nodded in agreement. "Screw pretty, this girls gorgeous!" Melissa exclaimed.

I smirked. "Trust me, I know." I joked. We all shared a small laugh before we stood up. "Well, since i'm excused of my classes for the day, I think i'm just going to rest." We all shared one final hug before I walked out of the cramped office. Just as I took a few steps forward I heard someone call my name.

"Jack! Wait!" My mother yelled. I turned around, an eyebrow raised. "Yes?" I said slowly as she sped walked over to me. "This was your fathers." She said quietly while placed an object in my hand. I looked down and saw a silver sign with a red gem on the middle. The silver was starting to rust and the gem was completely muted, but I still loved it.

I looked up in my moms eyes. "Thank you." I whispered. She ruffled my hair and her and my sister trotted off. I slipped the ring in my pocket and exhaled deeply before walking off. Just as I started walking to my dorm, my stomach rumbled, and I realized I haven't eaten anything yet.

I sped walked over to the cafeteria and ordered from the lady behind the cashier. Just as she handed me my food I felt someone slip their hands over my eyes. "Boo." Someone whispered in my ear. I smirked and turned around, revealing Kim's beautiful smile. "Hey." I greeted, giving her a short kiss. "Hey, yourself. How did the Deans go?" She asked.

I froze, gripping my tray so tight that my knuckles were turning white. Her smile instantly fell. "Jack?" She whispered, placing a hand on my arm. I exhaled and shut my eyes. Without saying anything, I walked off and took a seat at a nearby table. I could hear her sigh and heard footsteps, followed by the scrape of a chair.

"Jack." She said softly. I said nothing and took a bite of my food. "Jack, look at me." She ordered. Still nothing. She placed her hands over mine. "Please tell me what's wrong." She begged. I finally looked up to see her looking at me with a mix of sadness and confusion.

I sighed and shoved my food away from me. "My dad over dosed on LSD and died." I said bluntly. Her eyes widened in shock and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god.. Jack, i'm so sorry." She whispered. I looked down at my hands and shrugged. "My dad was a drug addict, which is why my mom left him 2 years ago. We would visit him sometimes in rehab. A year ago, he was released because they said he was sober, but obviously he wasn't."

My voice cracked slightly at the end of my sentence. Kim stood up from her seat and yanked me out of mine, dragging me to a far off secluded arid. "Sit." She commanded, pointing to a cushioned couch. I sat down slowly and looked down at my hands. She sat directly next to me and rested a hand on my knee. "Look, Jack, I know you don't want pity. Everyone gave me pity when my dad died and I hated it. But I do want to say that it will get better, I promise you. I know my advice seems like crap now, but you have me to help you through it." I turned my head and saw her giving me a small grin.

I gave her a small grin as well. She slowly wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I rested mine on the small of her back. We pulled away from the hug and my arm went around her waist while she rested her head on my shoulder. I intertwined our hands together and I felt her laugh slightly. "What, is this our position now?" She joked. I cracked a smile. "Guess so."

We sat in silence for a few moments, just listening to the blending of smoothies from the smoothie shack near us. Suddenly, Kim yanked her hand from mine and detached her head from my shoulder. "Why are you still here?" She blurted out. I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" I asked, perplexed.

She saw my confused expression and rolled her eyes. "I mean, why are you still staying at school? You should be aloud time off because of what happened." She finished in a low voice. I shrugged. "My mom offered, but I said no." I told her. "Why?" She asked. "I'm not going to just pick up and leave just because something bad happened. Plus I don't think i'd be able to not see your beautiful face everyday." I said, tapping her nose.

She blushed slightly before pressing her lips to mine. We held on for a few moments until pulling away. "And, do you know what this Saturday is?" I asked. She frowned. "Um, the 18th?" She said. My smile dropped and she started laughing. "Just kidding. Of course I know what it is! It's out first date! You think i'd forget that?" She joked, shoving my shoulder.

I joked and shoved her back. Suddenly a loud shrill from the bell sounded through the Cafe. Kim's smile faltered. "I have to go, I have History class. See you at Lunch?" She asked. I helped her grab her bag and stood on front of her. I nodded my head and she smiled. "Stay out of trouble." She said before we both leaned in for a kiss. We pulled away and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

I turned my head towards her ear. "You know, I never told you this, but you look really hot in your uniform." I whispered. She pulled away and she smirked at me. "Trust me, I know." She gave me a wink before sauntering off, swinging her hips in the process. I chuckled. "Are you taunting me?" I called out to her. "I don't know, is it working?" She called back.

She blew me a kiss before walking out of the Cafe. I shook my head and started walking away, until I bumped into a stranger. "Oh, i'm sorry." I mumbled. "No, it's cool. It was my fault." I heard a voice say. I got a better look at the person in front of me and gasped. "Winnie?" I asked. She smiled and nodded her head.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak she stopped me. "Look, I don't have much time to explain why I changed, I just need to say something to you." I nodded dumbly as she gestured to a nearby table. We both took our seats and I fidgeted uncomfortably. She laughed slightly "You don't need to be uncomfortable, i'm not here to throw myself at you." She joked.

I nodded again, not knowing what else to say. "Jack, I just wanted to say i'm sorry. I'm sorry for shamelessly flirting with you in front of Kim, because obviously you guys have chemistry, and i'm sorry for being a bitch to your friends." She told me, her eyes filled with sadness. I smiled slightly. "Thanks for apologizing, it means a lot. I would hope Kim and I had chemistry, her being my girlfriend and all." I joked.

Her eyes widened and she gripped my hands. "Really? No way!" She squealed. I nodded. "Since when?" She asked. I shrugged. "2 days ago, I think." I told her. She frowned. "I wonder why Kim didn't tell me.." She thought out loud then shrugged. "Whatever. Have you guys kissed yet?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

I laughed but couldn't help stop the heat from rising to my face. "Um, yeah.." I mumbled. She squealed again. "Okay, whens your first date." She demanded. "This Saturday." I told her. Her eyes bugged out. "Jack, that's tomorrow." She said slowly. I nodded slowly. "Um, yeah, why?" I asked, confused.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you plan on doing?" She asked. I opened my mouth, but closed it. Suddenly my eyes widened. "Shit, I have no idea." I mumbled. "What!" She screamed. Everyone in the Cafe looked at us weirdly and Winnie recoiled slightly. "What do you mean you have no idea!" She said a lot quieter.

I held my hands up. "I don't know!" I said. She exhaled and rubbed her temples, squeezing her eyes shut. She stayed like that for a few moments before her eyes snapped open. "Just take her to a movie, her choice, the for a romantic walk in the park. Cliche, but you can't go wrong." She offered. I thought about it for a moment before nodding my head.

"Alright, sounds good. Thanks, Winnie." I said giving her a smile. She leaped over the table and grabbed me in a death grip. I froze, not knowing what to do before she pulled away, an embarrassed look on her face. "Sorry. I did the same thing to Kim. I'm a hugger." She said, giving me a _what can you do? _Kind of shrug.

I laughed and shook my head. "No problem. But really, thank you." I said, serious. She nodded her head and smiled, climbing off me. "Jack, can I ask you something?" She said quietly. I frowned and nodded. She exhaled. "C-can we be friends? I just don't like knowing you don't like me." She asked nervously.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Definitely." Her smiled grew. She quickly stood up and brushed her shirt off. "Well, i'm late for French. Tata!" And with that, she bounced off. I exhaled before slapping my palms against my thighs and standing up. I walked quickly over to my dorm and slammed the door shut. I clumsily walked over to my bed and clammed on top of it, falling asleep instantly, not bothering to change my clothes.

**Jerry POV**

I tapped my chin as I waited in line for the Cafe, wondering what to get. Just as I grabbed my tray I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned my head to see 2 gorgeous girls smiling at me. I smirked and ran my fingers through my hair. "Yo girls, what it do." I flirted, winking at them. One girl with red hair giggled while the other girl with dark frizzy hair twisted a lock around her finger.

"I'm Kaycee, and that's Jenna." The red head one said. I nodded. "What's up?" I asked, grabbing a bowl of pasta and setting it on my tray. Jenna blushed slightly. "Well, your friends with Jack Anderson, right?" She asked. I felt my smile drop. "Yeah." I said flatly.

The two girls squealed. "Could you give him our numbers? He's so cute!" Kaycee said, handing me two slips of paper. I took them and raised an eyebrow. "You know he has a girlfriend, right?" I said slowly. They both nodded. "And?" Jenna said. I shook my head. "Sure, whatever." I mumbled.

There had huge smiles on there faces and they squealed loudly before walking away. I tossed my food in the trash can and slammed my tray on a nearby table, breathing heavily. I stormed out and ran off to a secluded area. I leaned against a wall and slide down, trying to release some of my anger.

See, for as long as I can remember, Jack's always been the guy getting all the girls. And I mean ALWAYS. I know it sounds like i'm exaggerating, but i'm not. Do you know what everyone knew me as in Seaford? 'Jack's best friend'. Every time I liked a girl, she always ended up latching onto Jack.

What's worse is people like to compare me to him. Even my family's started to do it now. 'Oh Jerry, why can't you have as good of grades as your friend Jack?' Or 'Jerry, why aren't you as good in karate as Jack is?' And honestly i'm sick of it. And each time I confront him about it he just pretends like he has no idea what i'm talking about, but he obviously can tell all the girls giving him flirty stares or not-so-subtly slipping him their phone numbers. Or, like today, having me give them.

You know i've never had a girlfriend before? Much less a date. Every girl is already to smitten with Jack. I swear, sometimes I have no idea why i'm friends with that guy. Don't get me wrong, he's a cool dude, but it's not easy living in someones shadow. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I never met Jack. Maybe i'd be the one getting all the attention instead of just being shoved to the side.

But, even through all this trouble, I do have one thing that Jack doesn't: Dancing. I got to be honest, Jack cannot dance to save his life. And, not to be cocky, but i'm pretty good. Dancing is the only thing that makes me feel important, like i'm not invisible. It helps me release all of my pent up anger and aggression and completely clear my mind. Basically, if I didn't dance, I would have gone insane by now.

I groaned and punched the wall a few more times before I heard a voice. "Jerry?" I looked up and saw Grace standing over me, looking at me concerned. My heart beat quickened. Grace's gorgeous brown hair was in a fishtail braid and she wore a casual army green baggy tank top with a white tank top under, dark denim skinny jeans and brown sandals. She looked beautiful.

"Hey, Grace." I said softly. She plopped down next to me. "What's wrong?" She asked. I sighed before turning to her. "Jack. He always gets whatever he wants without even having to ask. All the girls are in love with him, and everyone compares me to him. He's literally taken everything away from me. I'm even known as 'Jack's best friend'." I spat.

She let out a dry laugh. "I know how you feel." My eyes narrowed. "No, you don't, Grace. You don't know how I feel." I growled before standing up and walking away. "You feel like you don't matter to anyone, like everyone only cares about Jack." She called out. I stopped abruptly. "Am I correct?" She added.

I sighed and turned back around. She smiled slightly before continuing. "You feel like no matter what you do, it will never be as good as anything Jack has ever done. You think the only reason people bother knowing what your name is is because they want to get closer to Jack." She explained. I stayed quiet for a while, thinking over what she said. "Feel free to correct me if i'm wrong." She added quickly.

I shook my head repeatedly. "No, your right. How do you know?" I asked, taking a seat next to her. She exhaled and fidgeted with her braid. "Because I feel the same way with Kim. She's so much better than me at everything. She's so much prettier, has much more money, has a better style than me, and has way more guys falling all over her. And honestly, it drives me crazy." She admitted.

My eyes widened. "You guys seemed so close." I said softly. She smirked. "So did you and Jack. But theres obviously more than meets the eye, I see." She responded. I took her hands in mine. "Grace, I want you to know that your wrong. Kim isn't prettier than you, your much more beautiful, and your a lot nicer." I joked. She cracked a smile. "Same goes for you, Jerry. Jack isn't better than you. Your an amazing person with an amazing heart. Theres a special girl out there for you."

We smiled at each other for a bit before she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I placed my hands gently on the small of her back. "Thanks for being a great friend, Jerry." I could hear my heart shatter a bit at the word 'Friend'. "No problem." I choked out.

**Aww, poor Jerry. Stuck in the friends zone ): Sorry for making this chapter so short, especially Jerry's part. I didn't really have anything else to put. Btw, you guys should go check out my new 'Leolivia' one shot I posted (: It's one of my favs. I just want to take a moment and thank you all from the bottom of my heart for the reviews. I have 101 for the first 10 Chapters! I freaking love you guys (: Remember, review of PM me as much as you'd like! Oh and i'd love if you guys reviewed/PM'd me stories you want me to check out either by you or another author. Thanks for reading, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you to much, because i'm a bit ashamed of it ): You guys rock. Have a great night :D**

**-Mckenna**


	12. Hiatus ):

**Hey guys. Never thought this day would come, but here it goes: My first hiatus letter ):**

**I said in my one shots that I just can't seem to find anything good to write for this story and it's pissing me off that it refuses to cooperate with me. I was thinking I could let someone else adopt it, but I decided no, because this story is my baby. It's my first multi-chapter story and it would kill me to know I just let it go. God I sound like i'm giving away a child.**

**But seriously, the main reason i'm not giving this story up for adoption is because I WILL CONTINUE IT! This is only a temporary hiatus, so I hope that doesn't make you hate me as much.**

**I really want to thank the 106 people that reviewed, the 70 people who favorited, and 88 people who followed this story. You guys rock :')**

**It breaks my heart to do this, it really does, but I honestly just don't know what else to do now. And it breaks my heart even more when I get reviews begging me not to do this and to keep writing, but trust me, I don't want to do this either. I DO want to keep going with this story, but i'm completely out of ideas and if I just write something down out of the blue it's going to turn out like absolute shit, just like the last chapter. Don't lie to me and say 'Omg no it was sooo amazing!' just to spare my feelings. They sucked. There's no point in sugarcoating it.**

**On a happier note, I will be updating one shots and Invisible much more frequently, and now it gives me more time to upload more stories, like the ones on my profile! :D And the reason why my vampire story isn't on my profile is because i'm still working out a few kinks with the plot and I honestly don't see it coming up anytime soon. Sorry ):**

**I feel like i'm letting a lot of you down which I don't want to do! I really don't! I just don't want to have the weight of not uploading sooner on my shoulders while I slave over my computer, trying to think of something to write. For the past 3 days i've done nothing but sit at my computer and stare at a blank word document, trying to think of another chapter to post. Ask my mom, she'll tell you. Wait, never mind, please don't speak to my mother.**

**I never can be serious about anything, can I? Well, anyways, I love you all from the bottom of my heart and I hope you'll set down your pointy knifes and torches for 2 seconds and try to see things from my point of view. You guys are amazingly beautiful, and have am awesome night :)**

**This isn't goodbye, this is 'See you later!'**

**-McKenna**


End file.
